Lo Vivido
by Oo CELESTE kaomy oO
Summary: PREMIO POR LOS 200 REVIEWS EN "Nueva Generación" Contando lo vivido antes (o quizás después o.0) de la historia! Descubre cosas que nunca se mostraran en el fic original!
1. Chapter 1

Lo vivido.

Capítulo uno: Kevin y Raquel.

Era un día sábado, tal vez domingo, Alec se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Magnus, por no decir que ya prácticamente vivían juntos.

En el instituto solo estaban Isabelle, Jace y Clary.

Estaban los tres en la sala de entrenamiento, la pareja entrenando e Isabelle pintando sus uñas.

Jace estaba tratando de ponerle las cosas difíciles a Clary, sin usar aun todo su potencial, y la verdad, ella lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

En una de esas, él logro posicionarse detrás de ella y la tomó de la cintura y la muñeca, inmovilizándola. Acercó su boca a su oído.

-Aun te falta mucho…- le susurró.

Más que verla, sintió la mueca que hizo, para luego sentir un codazo en su estomago, que lo hizo doblarse mientras la pelirroja se libraba de su agarre. Ella se rió burlonamente.

-No creo que tanto.- se mofó.

Él no pudo evitar acompañarla en sus risas.

-Ok, tú ganas.- se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó, -Solo por esta vez.- la volvió a besar.

Isabelle chasqueó la lengua.

-Si se siguen besuqueando en vez de entrenar, siempre le va a faltar mucho.- los miró reprobatoriamente.

Clary le sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que Jace le hacía un gesto algo más ofensivo a su hermana, que incluía cierto dedo.

De pronto, se oyó el sonido que indicaba que alguien "tocaba" la puerta.

Se miraron entre ellos, ¿sería Alec? ¿Maryse o Robert? ¿Quizá Simon?

Afuera llovía a cantaros, y los padres de Alec e Izzy estaban de viaje. ¿Quién podría ser?

Esa pregunta se hacía Jace mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta con las dos chicas siguiéndole el paso.

Pensó que podía tratarse de Simon, ya que de ser Alec o sus padres habrían entrado directamente.

Pero al abrir se encontró con un perfecto desconocido.

Un tipo que no tenía ni un pelo más de dieciséis años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos celestes, iba descamisado, temblando, empapado y calado hasta los huesos de frio. A parte de eso, aferraba contra él un bultito envuelto en lo que parecía ser una manta, una camiseta y un abrigo, mientras él iba semidesnudo en la helada lluvia.

Estaba loco, fue lo primero que pensó Jace, luego se fijó en su cuerpo, y noto las runas en su torso. Cazador de sombras.

Clary e Izzy sofocaron una exclamación al verlo y lo jalaron dentro, consultando su salud mental en el camino.

Pero el chico, unos centímetros más bajo que él, solo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

-Ayúdenla, ayúdenla…- y apretaba el bultito contra él.

Cuando cerró la puerta, acallando a la feroz tormenta, noto como leves gimoteos se dejaban oír. Miró interrogante al chico, que ahora mecía y le susurraba cosas al bulto.

-¡¿Traes un bebé ahí?!- chilló Clary acercándosele.

Jace también se le acercó, notando ahora como una cabecita a penas se asomaba del montón que la cubría, un bebé.

El chico, tembloroso, le entregó el bebé a Clary, que era la que estaba más cerca, Isabelle ni se había acercado.

-Ayúdala.- dijo el muchacho, antes de desmayarse.

Entre Jace e Isabelle lo cargaron hasta el sofá, para que luego Izzy fuera a buscar mantas para cubrirlo debido al frio, mientras Jace iba al lado de Clary, que se había quedado viendo al bebé embelesada.

Al mirar bien a la criaturita se dio cuenta que era niña, y que tenía una mata de pelo negro cubriendo su cabecita, sus ojos igual de celestes que los del muchacho estaban entrecerrados, estaba roja y no parecía estar muy bien. Se parecía mucho al muchacho, ¿sería esa bebita su hermana?

-¿Qué harás con ella?- le preguntó a Clary al ver como no parecía tener intenciones de soltar a la niña.

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa, luego miró a la niña y le acarició el cabello, para después poner el dorso de su mano contra la frente de la pequeña.

-Esta niña no está bien.- suspiró retirando su mano. –Se la llevare a mi madre.- dijo determinada.

Le dio la beba, que él tuvo que aceptar tomar muy a regañadientes porque si no la niña hubiera terminado en el suelo.

La pelirroja se colocó su abrigo y luego volvió por la niña, y se dirigió a la puerta junto con la pequeña.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó.

-Esta niña no puede esperar.- tomó un paraguas y, sin más, se fue, dejándolo ahí parado como un idiota.

Suspiró. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Clary siempre hacia lo que quería.

Volvió a donde estaba el muchacho, que ya estaba siendo cubierto con sabanas por una furiosa Isabelle.

-¿Por qué tan molesta, Iz?- le preguntó desinteresadamente, dejándose caer en una silla frente a donde estaban.

-Para empezar, odio que me dejen haciendo de niñera. Además, este chico ni siquiera es más lindo que Simon.- se quejó.

-Tú solo lo dices porque estas enamorada de esa zarigüeya y ya no te gusta nadie más.-

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo.

-Como sea.- se cruzó de brazos mientras Jace reía burlonamente. –A lo que me refiero es que se ve bastante mal, tiene las mejillas hundidas, ojeras, y los labios resecos. No parece estar muy bien.- tocó la frente del chico como si se tratara de un muerto.

-Bueno, parecía tener frio, hambre, sed, y necesidad de una buena ducha caliente. Ya le hemos quitado lo primero, deberíamos ir por los siguientes.- meditó.

-Buen plan.- asintió Isabelle, parándose del antebrazo del sofá, que era donde había estado sentada. –Yo le cocinare algo…-

-Lo que queremos es que se sienta mejor, Iz, no envenenarlo.- se levantó para detenerla.

Isabelle lo fulminó con la mirada, parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Dónde está ella?- era el chico.

-¿Te refieres a la niña? Mi novia se la llevó para atenderla.- o al menos eso creía.

El chico suspiró.

-Bendita sea.- sonrió levemente.

Isabelle se volvió a sentar en el brazo del sillón.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no tenias camisa?- empezó el bombardeo de preguntas la chica.

-Ah… me llamo Kevin Beller… Vine aquí porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir… y en cuando a mi camiseta… se la di a la niña, porque temía que tuviera frio.- contestó queda y educadamente.

-¿Cómo se llama la niña?- preguntó el rubio.

-Ah…- su mirada viajo por todo el techo, mirándolo sin mirarlo realmente, luego sonrió. –Se llama Raquel.-

-¿Es tu hermanita?- volvió a preguntar Jace.

Él rió con voz apagada, mientras trataba de sentarse.

-Es mi hija, amigo.-

La boca de los hermanos cayó.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- indagó incrédula Isabelle.

-Dieciséis, amiga, adolescente imprudente.- se señaló.

Wow, era incluso menor que Clary, que tenía diecisiete.

-¿Y ya eres padre?- Izzy en serio no se lo podía creer.

-Como dije, adolescente imprudente.- dio como toda respuesta.

En ese instante, Jace se prometió a si mismo que iba a ser más cuidadoso al tener relaciones. (N/A: Sí, CLAAAAAARO ¬¬ tenía que decirlo xD)

-Wow, pero… ¿Y la madre?- Izzy de nuevo.

Los ojos del chico, Kevin, tan celestes como el cielo de un brillante día, por un momento se volvieron tan opacos como la noche más oscura.

-La madre está muerta para nosotros.- su voz salió en un susurro.

Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio, mismo que fue roto por Kevin, que se levantó de un salto del sillón.

Jace lo tomó del hombro, a pesar de que para dar ese salto tenía que haber estado bastante bien, hace cinco minutos apenas podía sentarse, dudaba que estuviera en condiciones.

-Oye, ¿seguro que estas bien?- preguntó, dudando seriamente que lo estuviera.

Como toda respuesta, Kevin levantó una estela y su brazo, donde tenía dibujadas una serie de runas que lo mantendrían en pieal menos unas cinco horas, las suficientes para que pudiera reponer energías. Lo soltó.

-Disculpen si importuno, pero ¿no tienen algo que pueda comer?-

Cinco minutos después, estaban los tres en la cocina, mientras Kevin se atiborraba de frutas, mayormente manzanas, y bebía mucha leche y agua.

-Y esa chica, ¿Clary no? ¿Es buena? Quiero decir, ¿seguros que mi hija está en buenas manos?- inquirió entre mordiscos a Jace.

-Por supuesto que sí. Está en las mejores manos que alguna vez pudieron existir.- hasta la duda ofendía.

Kevin lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú estás colgado, amigo.- sonrió divertido.

-Sí, lo estoy.- no le daba pena admitirlo.

-Pues entonces de seguro es buena, tú no pareces de los tipos que se cuelgan fácilmente.- observó despreocupado.

-No parezco y no lo soy, solo que ella es increíble.- sonrió encantado con su chica.

Kevin negó con la cabeza.

-Eres el peor caso que he visto.- rió. –Seguro que si la chica te deja te tiras de un puente.- afirmó.

-Justo después de rogarle eternamente que vuelva conmigo.-

Kevin se giró a Isabelle.

-Se casan, y les doy siete hijos.- pronosticó, haciendo reír a la chica. Jace rodó los ojos.

El pelinegro era bastante simpático, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar acerca de su pasado, por supuesto, tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, era cazador de sombras después de todo, pero era menor, ¿dónde estaba su familia? Aparte de su hija, claro.

Estuvieron un buen rato tratando de sacarle información, sin obtener muy buenos resultados, hasta que Clary regresó.

En cuanto Clary ingresó a la cocina, buscándolos, lo primero que se oyó fue la risa de un bebé.

-Con que aquí estaban.- dijo la de ojos verdes al verlos.

Kevin se levantó de golpe de la silla en donde estaba sentado, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a donde la pelirroja estaba, con la mirada fija en su hija, que estaba vestida con una linda ropita blanca que parecía muy abrigada y traía un gorrito blanco también, con imágenes de ositos. La pequeña estaba cómoda, limpia y feliz.

Cuando Clary se la tendió, Kevin la tomó como si se le estuviese dando el más valioso de los tesoros, y la acunó con sumo cuidado, mientras la bebita lo miraba simpáticamente, reconociéndolo y estando cómoda con él.

Jace se le acercó a Clary.

-¿Sabías que él es el padre de esa niña?- su pregunta era más para informar que para indagar.

Clary se sorprendió.

-Pero ¿cuántos años tiene?- chilló su novia.

-Dieciséis.- contestó alegremente Kevin, sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña mientras la mecía y le hacía caras que la hacían estallar en carcajadas.

-Que joven…- estaba anonadada. -¿Y la madre?-

Kevin abrazó protectoramente a su bebé.

-Madre no tiene, ahora, si te refieres a la que la parió, no tengo ni idea y no me interesa.- su tono era brusco, pero no miraba a la pelirroja ni a nadie, sino que a un punto fijo en la pared.

-Ok, lo captó, ella los abandonó.- observó Clary.

-Más que abandonarnos nos echó a la calle, pero sí, es una manera de decirlo.- su voz estaba cargada de amargura.

La mirada de su novia, tal como Jace se lo había esperado, se llenó de compasión.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó suavemente.

El moreno suspiró.

-No, no por ahora.- volvió a mecer a su bebé. –Por cierto, gracias por cuidar de Raquel.- le sonrió agradecidamente.

-¿Así se llama?- se acercó a la niña y le acarició la cabecita. –Tenía bastante hambre y necesitaba ser bañada con agua tibia urgentemente, estaba helada.-

Kevin torció la boca, su rostro distorsionándose por la culpa.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda.- la tomó por los hombros con un brazo y la abrazó.

Por supuesto, el pinchacito de los celos no se hizo esperar para Jace, de pronto Kevin le había empezado a desagradar.

-No es nada.- Clary se aparto de golpe de él, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, ya que aparentemente Kevin la había estado asfixiando. –Aprietas muy fuerte.- lo miró mal.

-Gracias.- se lo tomó como un cumplido.

Ese tipo era sin duda raro, y demasiado amistoso para el gusto de Jace.

-¿Y te vas a quedar aquí?- preguntó Isabelle.

-La verdad no me molestaría… No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir.- enfatizo el "tenemos", como dejando en claro que no iba a ningún lado sin la pequeña ni la pequeña sin él.

-¿No tienes familia, niño?- Jace ya tenía dieciocho.

-Sí, la tengo.- levantó un poco a Raquel.

El rubio bufó.

-Aparte de la niña…- ya se estaba hartando de las correcciones de ese tipo.

-No, yo… mi madre murió el año pasado… En la guerra…- apretó los labios. –Era la única familia que tenía, mi padre murió antes de que pudiera recordarlo.-

Jace sintió un pinchazo de culpa, sí tan solo hubiera matado a Sebastian cuando tenía la oportunidad… Kevin volvió a simpatizarle.

-Puedes quedarte, yo en persona convenceré a Maryse de no mandarte a otro lado.- le sonrió.

-¡Genial!- le pasó la bebita a Clary y le dio un abrazo quiebra huesos, no era más alto que él ni más musculoso, pero sí que apretaba fuerte, sus celos se esfumaron al comprobar que Kevin abrazaba a todo el mundo sin segundas intenciones, simplemente era muy hiperactivo y algo bastante infantil, y ya era padre, vaya… lo que el destino le tenía preparado a algunos…

Pasaron el resto del día conociendo al que sería el nuevo inquilino en el instituto, bueno, a los dos nuevos inquilinos, Kevin y Clary se cayeron bien en seguida. Kevin no sabía realmente nada de criar niños, por suerte recientemente Clary había tenido un hermanito, Luke y Jocelyn no habían perdido el tiempo, y ella sabía algo de bebés, por lo que estuvieron largo rato charlando de todo tipo de cosas de bebés que Jace no entendía en lo más mínimo, e incluso su novia se ofreció a ayudar a Kevin en todo lo que pudiera, parecía realmente conmovida con su caso.

Solo se están haciendo amigos, Clary te ama a ti, los celos provocan cáncer, los celos contaminan el aire, se repetía una y otra vez Jace para tratar de evitar sentir el molesto sentimiento.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurrió Raquel para la niña?- preguntó en una de esas Clary.

-Raquel es el nombre de… alguien muy importante para mí.- sonrió nostálgico.

-¿Tu madre?- Kevin negó.

-Alguien que me ayudo mucho.- su sonrisa tembló en los bordes. –Cuando… fui echado del lugar donde me crie, al que realmente no puedo llamar mi hogar, ya que allí no hay nadie que me quiera.- toda su sonrisa tembló.

-Kevin…- Clary le colocó una mano en el hombro. Isabelle, que en ese momento tenía a la bebé, miró al de ojos cielo preocupada. -¿Quieres contarnos que pasó en realidad?- su tono era suave como la seda.

Los ojos del menor se aguaron.

-Solo…- una lágrima se le escapó. –…Solo…Fui un estúpido, Clary, un gran e ingenuo estúpido…- enterró su rostro entre sus manos y lloró, con los sollozos sacudiéndole hasta el alma.

Jace no lo juzgaba, era un niño, un niño con otro a cargo, que la vida se encargo de arruinarlo y quebrarle hasta los huesos, dejándole como único soporte a una pequeña que, si bien iba a ser posiblemente su única alegría, sería una gran responsabilidad, y todo eso solo, y el tipo aun tenía fuerzas para sonreír, aun tenía fuerzas para ser amable, para sacarles unas sonrisas a ellos, cualquiera en su lugar se habría derrumbado. Si eso le hubiese pasado a él dudaba que pudiera seguir sonriéndole a la vida.

Pasaron las semanas, y no había nadie que no se enamorara de Kevin y Raquel, él tan carismático y positivo y ella una bebita encantadora, Maryse costó un poco convencer, pero había accedido a hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo de dos nuevos nefilims menores en el instituto, solo que ella estaría a cargo legalmente de Raque hasta que Kevin cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Clary se había encariñado mucho con la niña, y cada que venía le dedicaba un tiempito a ella. Al principio Kevin no había sabido muy bien qué hacer con la bebita, de no ser por la ayuda de Clary y posteriormente de Maryse, probablemente no hubiera podido lograr convertirse en el buen padre que necesitaba Raquel. Debía admitir que él también se había encariñado con la pequeña, la niña era muy risueña y simpática con todo el mundo.

A tan solo unas semanas de los dieciocho años de Clary, y para alivio de Jace, ella y Kevin decidieron convertirse en parabatais, erradicando de una vez y para siempre los celos que de vez en cuando lo atacaban.

Así su novia se consiguió un parabatai, y el instituto dos simpáticos ocupas más.

FiN.

De la primera secuela e.e

Qué? Creyeron q por haberme dado 200 reviews no más les iba a dar ese pequeño one-shot cortito? Miren si voy a ser tan mal agradecida! XP

En honor a que les tengo q dar el cap 20 LES DARÉ 20 SECUELAS :D Algunas más largas q otras...

Esta cortita es solo para empezar n.n espero q les haya gustado, dare más detalles en el cap 20, q creo q en una semanita o semana y media ya debe estar listo :)

Las secuelas seran todas de diferentes temas que YO eligire de cosas q no se mostraran en el fic pero q creo q se necesitaran para entender c:

No sé cada cuanto las suba, depende de cuan largas vayan a ser .3. y tambien de sus reviews y el animo q me dan, claro! :D

Eso si, tendran un orden temporal, lo q quiere decir q no voy a subir una donde Anni tenga 12, luego una donde tenga 7 y luego otra donde tenga 16 :/

Lo captan? ;D

Cualquier duda ya saben del GRUPO DE FACEBOOK al q se pueden unir siguiendo las indicaciones de los capítulos 16 y 17 ;D ahí recibiran adelantos y bla, bla, bla..

XD

RECUERDEN Q LAS AMO Y AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS! 3

Los personajes de Cassie *-*

Sin más... ME DESPIDO!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Lo vivido.

Capítulo dos: Huck y Aleia.

-Él es Huck Krill, líder de los guerreros de plata de América. Lo ayudaran en la misión.- informó Maryse.

Huck Krill, de veintitrés años de edad, estaba sentado frente a Jace y Clary.

A la pelirroja acababan de explicarle acerca de la existencia de los guerreros de plata, que eran algo así como los cazadores de sombras, solo que totalmente humanos, y también llevaban mucho más tiempo en la lucha para preservar la humanidad, a parte, citando las palabras de Huck, "a ellos la sangre de ningún ángel los obliga a ser quienes eran".

El chico de plata, como lo había bautizado Clary mentalmente, por sus ropas y sus ojos plateados, era algo arrogante en cuanto a querer dejar en claro que su gente no era en nada inferior a los nefilim, pero era serio, maduro, y ella y Jace no parecía agradarle mucho al joven.

Recientemente un vampiro, llamado Sangre Negra (lo cual Clary consideraba un nombre ridículo), había estado causando alboroto en la ciudad de Nueva York, y Maryse ese día apareció en el instituto con cuatro jóvenes que eran guerreros de plata, y aparentemente habían venido de Brasil para encargarse de Sangre Negra, y la Clave les había ordenado ayudarlos, aunque los jóvenes no parecían querer mucho su ayuda.

Huck Krill, se había enterado Clary, era el mismísimo líder de los guerreros de plata de toda América, cualquiera de su gente que estuviera en América, debía considerarlo su superior y oficial al mando, lo cual a Clary le sorprendía debido a lo joven que era.

¿Cómo alguien tan obviamente inexperto podía cargar con tanta responsabilidad?

Era como una especie de Consul de América para su gente.

Si bien se notaba que era maduro, se ganó secreta y silenciosamente el respeto de la Fairchild por tamaña responsabilidad, aunque no se lo diría, porque debía de admitir también que el tipo era algo intimidante, con sus ojos grises plata y su mandíbula cuadrada que se conservaba tensa todo el tiempo, era apuesto, pero su gesto era bastante grave, y eso junto con su imponente altura le daría miedo a cualquiera, o eso era lo que creía la de pecas para consolar su cobardía.

-Ya saben estos niños el plan, ¿señora?- llamó una mujer de la gente de Huck.

-Sí, pueden estar seguros.- sonrió confiada, pero les lanzó una mirada de advertencia cuando los guerreros no miraban.

Clary trato de recordar el plan.

Aparentemente el vampiro iba a visitar a un clan cuyo líder era amigo suyo, e iban a interceptarlo ahí. Ya tenían suficientes pruebas para incriminarlo, ahora solo debían encontrarlo y listo.

El vampiro también trataba con magias prohibidas, era un coleccionista de artilugios mágicos renombrados, y Alec, experto en esas cosas, aparte de novio del gran brujo de Brooklyn, iba a guiar la misión, y de paso llevaría a Magnus con ellos, en caso de que el criminal llevara alguno de sus juguetitos mágicos.

-Cuide mucho de Raquel, por favor.- rogó Kevin depositando a la bebé de un año de edad en brazos de Maryse.

Era extraño tener un parabatai, medito la chica, era bien sabido que las runas que ella hacía eran más fuertes que las ordinarias, y creía que por eso mismo su unión con Kevin en cierto punto era más fuerte, también era cierto que habían vivido vidas separadas y aun se estaban conociendo, pero Clary a veces sentía sentimientos que no eran de ella, era raro, pero era como si, cuando él experimentaba emociones muy fuertes, ella las sentía, y en eso se dio cuenta que algo que siempre invadía al de ojos cielos era la nostalgia, principalmente, podía sentir como a raudales fluía en él la melancolía. Kevin también parecía saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo a veces, y era raro y lindo a la vez, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Al pelear juntos era cuando más conectada se sentía a él, claro, los parabatais eran principalmente compañeros de batalla, pero era genial saber cuándo lo lastimaban a él o cuando se desmayaba, o principalmente cuando la necesitaba, y él sentía lo mismo.

Su conexión parabatai era rara y especial, ya que por lo que Jace lo contaba no era así con Alec.

Kevin y ella también eran bastante diferentes en algún sentido, pero eso no era del todo malo, al contrario, se enseñaban cosas nuevas entre si y poco a poco iban encontrando actividades que a ambos les divertía.

Si no estuviera Simon, Clary de inmediato lo llamaría su mejor amigo, pero prefería dejarlo simplemente en parabatai, ya que como hermano ya tenía al pequeño Henry, que era un pequeño bastante risueño aunque algo tímido a veces.

-Ya debemos salir.- exclamo el Krill fría y profesionalmente.

Junto con los cuatro guerreros de plata, iban Clary, Jace, Kevin, Alec y Magnus, ya que Isabelle no "había tenido ganas" y simplemente salió con Simon a quien sabe dónde.

Los nefilims y guerreros, y Magnus, salieron rumbo a donde encontrarían al vampiro criminal.

Aparte de Huck Krill, de Brasil, también estaban Hipólita y Bato, una pareja de Argentina, y un chico de Venezuela cuyo nombre no lograba recordar.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el clan, Huck, quien estaba a cargo de la misión junto con Alec, ordenó hacer una táctica de espionaje antes de actuar.

Con su estela, la hija de Jocelyn hizo transparentarse una parte de la pared trasera del edificio como un ventanal para que todos pudieran ver.

Dentro del lugar, estaban rodeados decenas de vampiros, en medio de ellos estaban dos vampiros en particular, que debían ser el líder y el forajido, uno de ellos tenía a una mujer esposada sujetada por la muñeca, más que mujer, una adolescente, una chica de cabello blanco, blanco como la nieve, piel igual de pálida, y ojos… ¿rosados? La de pecas no llegaba a ver bien, pero esos ojos eran grandes y llamativos y, a menos que esté usando lentes de contacto y una peluca, porque a esa edad era bastante raro tener semejante blancura en el cabello, aquella apariencia era algo sobrenatural, aparte de que la muchacha era muy bonita, como si no tuviera imperfecciones.

-Bruja…- susurró Magnus a Alec, pero ella llegó a oírlo y aparentemente Huck Krill también, ya que volteo a ver al hechicero por un instante antes de volver la vista al frente.

-Sabía que coleccionaba cosas mágicas, pero nunca me imagine que eso incluía personas mágicas…- el chico de ojos plateados apretó la mandíbula.

Clary había creído que, al ser su principal ocupación encargarse de submundos rebeldes, él sería discriminador con ellos, pero se notaba claramente indignado por la situación de la joven. Lo respetaba por eso.

Pegaron las orejas lo más que podían a la pared, y lograron escuchar lo que ahí se hablaba, solo que a un volumen muy bajo.

-Aun así no me convence… ¿Seguro que sus padres están muertos?- decía la voz de uno de los hombres.

-Yo personalmente supervise sus muertes, estoy seguro.- contestaba el tipo que sostenía a la subterránea con una voz más gruesa.

-¡Maldito!- chilló furiosamente la niña bruja, retorciéndose en su agarre.

El vampiro bufó molesto y apretó el agarre en su muñeca, haciéndola lloriquear.

-Bien, ya vi suficiente.- dijo Huck furiosamente, para luego sacar una espada y enterrarla en la pared de ladrillo como si fuera mantequilla, hizo una entrada mientras se veía que dentro ya estaban preparándose para saltar sobre él.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Huck hizo una entrada y entro corriendo por ella, portando su espada y sacando otra, cortando a los vampiros que se le acercaban, todos lo siguieron, los que eran nefilim sacando cuchillos serafines, haciéndolos refulgir teniendo cierta ventaja sobre los hijos de la noche, mientras que los guerreros de plata tenían otros métodos.

La pareja argentina peleaba con finas espadas tersas, que clavaban con precisión directo en los corazones de sus atacantes, el venezolano peleaba a puño limpio de una manera que sinceramente era impresionante, no mataba a ninguno pero si los noqueaba.

Buscó a la niña bruja con la mirada, que estaba acurrucada en una esquina temblando de miedo aun esposada, mientras Huck Krill peleaba contra el que la había estado reteniendo, que ahora que se daba cuenta debía ser el vampiro de horrible nombre.

Quiso ir hasta la niña, pero un vampiro salto sobre ella, enfrascándola en una pelea que estaba por ganar hasta que otro vampiro se unió. Muy bien, plan B.

-¡Jace!- gritó a viva voz.

-¡Clary! ¿Qué pasa?- Jace no estaba tan lejos, y la de cabellos color zanahoria tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que era casi imposible que él este a más de cinco metros si es que ella estaba en un peligro potencial.

-¡Jace, la chica!- apuntó brevemente a la esquina en una distracción de sus atacantes.

Él asintió y fue tras ella.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como se acercaba a la muchacha, que se acurrucó más lejos de él, temerosa, pero el rubio se arrodillo ante ella y cortó con un cuchillo las esposas.

Un vampiro fue tras Jace, y ella por un momento se alarmó, pero Alec, como buen parabatai, lo cubrió.

Clary pudo respirar tranquila.

.

-¡Déjeme, aléjese!- Aleia apartó a ese extraño sujeto de cabellos rubios y extraños tatuajes, no le importaba que hubiera cortado sus esposas, esos últimos días había aprendido a no confiar en nadie.

-¡Oye, niña, tranquila!- el sujeto parecía exasperado. -¡No te preocupes! ¡Soy un cazador de sombras! ¡La Clave me mando!-

¿Cazador de qué?...

Aleia lo miró perpleja, en los últimos días de su vida todos decían palabras extrañas que ella no entendía, pero ese chico hablaba como si con decirle esas palabras tan ilógicas ella debiera confiar en él.

-¿Clave? ¿Qué clave? ¿De una caja fuerte? ¿Todo esto es por dinero?- de repente estaba furiosa.

Todo lo que había pasado era por… ¿dinero? ¡No podía ser! No podían haber matado a sus padres solo por algo como el dinero…

El tipo la miró con cara de nada por unos segundos.

-No me digas que eres una mundana…- decía como rogando que ella le estuviera haciendo alguna especie de broma.

-¿Una qué…?...- ¿Por qué todos no paraban de decir palabras tan raras?

El tipo se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente y luego, contra su voluntad, la cargó y se la colgó al hombro.

Ella chilló, pataleó, y se revolvió, pero ese sujeto era demasiado fuerte, y ahora que lo notaba, estaba lleno de cuchillos.

Gritó y se revolvió más.

El chico chasqueó la lengua, como si su actitud le molestara, luego miró a su alrededor, un montón de gente rara peleaba contra esos que eran… vampiros….

-¡Oye, Krill!- grito el rubio tatuado. -¡¿Qué hago con la niña esta?!-

-¡Sácala de aquí, llévala a la iglesia más cercana!- llegó una voz de algún lado, con acento portugués.

Lo siguiente que supo Aleia era que la estaban llevando fuera del edificio.

Por un lado, se alegro de por fin volver a sentir el aire fresco de la noche, solo que aquel no era el aire al que estaba acostumbrada.

Dejo de luchar por librarse del tipo, y simplemente se quedo flácida en su hombro, perdida en sus pensamientos sobre su hogar, hogar que ya no existía.

Luego de unos minutos, entraron a algún lugar que ella no se molesto en ver, pero suponía que era una iglesia.

El tipo finalmente la bajo. Ella hubiera querido correr o algo, pero por alguna razón solo se quedo ahí.

-¿Estás bien, niña?- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Pestañeó y las lágrimas pararon enseguida, pero no se limpió los rastros de ellas.

-¿Quién eres?- ella siempre hacía eso, cuando no quería contestar una pregunta, preguntaba.

-Soy un cazador de sombras. Un nefilim.- ella no tenía ni idea de que era eso.

-Escucha, amigo, estos últimos días, cuando le preguntaba a alguien quien era, todos me contestaban las mismas palabras raras: licántropo, hijo de la noche, hijo de Lilith, entre otras palabras impronunciables.- lo miró mal. –Y desde ahora te digo decirte que no tengo idea que son esas palabras, y creo que ya te diste cuenta. Si no quieres decirme tu tonto nombre está bien, pero no me digas cosas que no entiendo.- estaba harta de no entender nada, y la única razón por la que aun no había salido corriendo, era porque quería ver si ese muchacho estaba dispuesto a decirle que demonios pasaba con el mundo.

Él torció la boca y suspiro.

-Soy Jace Herondale. Tengo diecinueve. Y sé que soy un cazador de sombras, un nefilim, mitad humano, mitad ángel.- el tipo, Jace aparentemente, la miró con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Mitad ángel? Bueno, si existían los vampiros podía existir lo que sea… ¿no? -¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo, niña? ¿Sabes lo que eres?-

Aleia abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Esa pregunta, era "la" pregunta.

-Me han dicho… que soy… una… bruja, una hechicera…- le costaba decir esas palabras, aun no las creía.

-Te lo han dicho…- ese tal Jace se frotaba la mandíbula. -¿Y tú qué crees que eres?-

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Eh…- ¿Qué creía ella? –No sé.- admitió. –Toda mi vida creí algo, y ahora… No sé qué creer.- era lindo poder hablar de eso con alguien que no la golpeaba.

Un brillo de algo extraño destello en los ojos dorados de Jace ante su revelación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó más suavemente.

-Mi nombre es Aleia Mind, tengo catorce y… no sé donde estoy, yo soy de Brasil, de Rio de Janeiro.- tal vez si pudiera sacarle información, por lo menos quería saber donde estaba.

-Estas en Estados Unidos, en Nueva York. ¿En serio eres de Brasil? Casi no se te nota el acento.-

-Tengo dos lenguas maternas.- explicó distraídamente. –Mi padre era ingles. Yo había estado creyendo que quizás estaba en Inglaterra.- no pudo evitar que se notara la decepción en su semblante. Siempre había querido ir a Inglaterra.

-Lo siento, solo Estados Unidos.- le sonrió simpático.

Aleia sonrió de vuelta, Jace le recordaba a Pepe, su vecino que era como un hermano mayor para ella.

Oh, Pepe…

Pepe había estado en su casa cuando vinieron a llevársela, a él también lo habían matado…

-¿Por qué está pasando todo esto, Jace?- las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus mejillas. -¿Por qué a mí?-

Jace la miraba como si la comprendiera a la perfección, y aunque al principio no había querido, se descubrió a sí misma confiando en él, un completo desconocido.

-Lo lamento mucho, Aleia.- su tono era condescendiente. Rompió un pedazo de su camiseta sin el mínimo remordimiento y se lo tendió para que lo usara de pañuelo. –Si quieres contarme algo, te escuchare.- ofreció amablemente.

-Gracias.- aceptó el pedazo de camiseta, y se lo contó todo.

Como ese vampiro Sangre Negra había irrumpido en medio de la noche en su casa, la había tomado prisionera, y había matado a sus padres y a su único amigo en el mundo, como la había hecho estar prisionera, casi matándola de hambre, como luego la había metido en alguna caja y llegaron hasta Estados Unidos, donde la mantuvo en esa caja esta vez sí que sin ningún alimento hasta que finalmente la llevó con ese montón de vampiros que querían venderla a quien sabe quién.

El mitad ángel se encontró completamente horrorizado ante su relato.

-Juro que hare pedazos a ese tipo.- prometió entre dientes. Ella quiso creerle.

Justo en ese momento las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, y entró todo ese montón de gente rara.

Una chica, bajita pero más alta que ella, pelirroja de bonitos ojos verdes se lanzó a los brazos de Jace y se dieron un pequeño beso.

Así que tenía novia… A Aleia no le sorprendía.

Otro tipo tatuado, está vez pelinegro y de ojos azules, estaba junto a un tipo de cabello raro con ojos que le recordaban a un gato que solía rondar por su casa al que alimentaba cuando sus padres no miraban. Había otro tipo tatuado, más delgado y alto, de cabello negro también con los ojos celestes cielo de mirada amable. Había una pareja tomada de la mano, una chica pelirroja pero de cabello más oscuro, con los ojos marrones, su novio también tenía los ojos marrones, y su cabello era castaño oscuro, la piel de ambos era medio tostada. Otro chico, cercano a la pareja, tenía un aspecto bastante similar al novio de la de cabellera pelirroja más oscura, solo que sus facciones eran mucho más fuertes, y era básicamente puro musculo.

Finalmente, su mirada se posó en un chico que permanecía apartado del resto, a unos dos metros de la persona más cercana, sus ojos, grises plateados, la miraban intensamente. Tragó saliva, pero se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada. Él tenía el cabello negro revuelto espeso, con los mechones despeinados enmarcándole el apuesto rostro, sus facciones fuertes y afiladas, su boca llena curvada en una mueca de fastidio, sus pestañas oscuras caídas ocultando levemente su penetrante mirada, sus cejas gruesas fruncidas, su piel casi tan pálida como la de ella, su nariz perfecta, su cuerpo atlético y musculoso, sus hombros anchos, su camisa suelta que no lograba ocultar su complexión perfecta.

Se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando mucho, pero no quiso apartar la mirada, porque él también la miraba, también la recorría, sabía que debía estar con las mejillas escarlata, pero lo siguió mirando, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-¡Eso es terrible, pobre niña!- la exclamación del tipo tatuado de ojos cielo los hizo desconectar sus miradas y volverse hacia él.

De inmediato Aleia volvió a buscar su mirada, pero él ya no la miraba.

Suspiró, maldiciendo al de ojos cielo.

-De todos modos, Sangre Negra escapó junto con el líder del clan, siguen prófugos.- dijo el de ojos azules.

-Apuesto a que volverán por la niña.- dijo la de ojos marrones.

-Entonces tendremos que protegerla.- dijo el roba-miradas de ojos plateados, su voz gruesa, jovial y seria.

-Deberemos llevarla con mi madre, podemos albergarla en el instituto hasta que atrapemos a Sangre Negra y el líder de clan.- dijo ojos-azules-tatuajes-raros. -¿Cuánto tiempo se pueden quedar en Nueva York?-

-De tres a cuatro semanas.- contestó en el tono frío de siempre roba-miradas.

-Eso tendrá que bastar.- dijo chica-ojos-marrones.

-Nos quedaremos en el instituto también.- declaró mirada-plateada.

-¿Qué?- bonita-novia-de-Jace parecía completamente sorprendida. –Pero antes dijiste…-

-Cambie de opinión.- declaró cortante, luego simplemente salió de la iglesia.

"Es un cretino mal educado", pensó Aleia, molesta con su actitud, odiaba a las personas como él.

El instituto era algo así como un castillo, o eso le parecía a ella, le sorprendió cuando vio que había un ascensor, no parecía correcto un ascensor en un edificio que parecía tan antiguo.

Llegaron a una biblioteca, y ahí tuvo que repetir todo lo que le había dicho a Jace a toda esa gente rara, y a cambio ellos le explicaron todo, todo de todo.

Los submundos, los cazadores de sombras, la Clave, los guerreros de plata, los mundanos, todo.

Aleia estaba en shock, preguntándose como dos mundos totalmente diferentes podían convivir en secreto por tanto tiempo.

Pero lo que más la shockeo fue cuando le hablaron de las brujas, y sus marcas, y que ella tenía una de esas marcas, sus ojos raros.

-¿Soy una bruja?- eso sonaba mal. –Quiero decir, una hechicera…- y eso no tenía sentido.

-Sí, no puedo creer que no hayas notado que tus ojos son rosados por todo este tiempo.- decía ojos-cielo, que ahora ya sabía se llamaba Kevin.

Abrió la boca para hablar cuando la interrumpieron.

-Son fucsia.- aclaró Huck Krill, cuyo nombre había preguntado disimuladamente a Clary.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Kevin.

-Sus ojos.- la apuntó. –Son fucsia.- repitió.

Todos la miraron.

Ella por supuesto, estaba completamente ruborizada. ¡Él la había estado mirando!

-Eh… sí, lo son.- asintió, haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, pues…- Hipólita habló. -¿Cómo no los has notado?-

-Claro que los he notado.- se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-Lo que este montón de burros están tratando de decir… es ¿cómo no te llamaron la atención?- intervino Jace.

Aleia suprimió una risa y sintió la mirada atenta de Huck Krill perforar su cuello cuando se volteó a ver a Jace.

-Si me llamaron la atención, pero mi madre me decía que eran normales, que había ciertas personas en el mundo que también tenían este color de ojos.- claro, y ahora sabía que esos eran submundos. –Los chicos de mi escuela no se daban cuenta porque usaba anteojos, pero luego deje de usarlos y simplemente decía que usaba lentes de contacto. Me avergonzaban mis ojos.-

-¿Te avergonzaban tus ojos?- indagó el Krill completamente incrédulo.

Aleia lo miró con las mejillas encendidas, ella había estado hablando con Jace…

-Sí, ¿y qué?- dijo de mal modo, no quería que se burlara de ella. Volvió a mirar a Jace.-Los ojos de mi abuela eran rosados, los de mi madre eran como los míos, decían que era bastante probable que si yo tenía una hija tendría ojos raros pero no del mismo color que los míos, probablemente lila, o violeta, o también rosas…-

-Espera, ¿abuela? ¿Y ella sigue viva?- dijo Alec.

-No… Murió hace unos años.- suspiró con pesar.

-¿De qué murió?- dijo ese tal Magnus que también era brujo.

-Vejez, murió dormida.-

La mirada felina del bujo se oscureció.

-¿Pero eso cómo puede ser?- inquirió una confundida Clary. –Ahora que lo pienso… los brujos nacen por el cruce entre un demonio y un humano… y son infértiles, pero si su madre y su abuela son brujas…-

Todos parecían tan confundidos como Aleia se sentía.

-Creo que tengo una teoría.- dijo Magnus. –Pero no la puedo creer.- la miró perplejo.

La de cabellos blanquecinos no entendía nada.

-¿Cuál es esa teoría, Magnus?- preguntó Alec, novio de este.

-Bueno… es complicado… Dime, Aleia, ¿no te suena el nombre Hu'kou?- ella negó. –Hmm…-

-¡Espera! ¿Hu'kou? ¿La poderosa hechicera?- exclamó Jace, y de repente miro a Aleia como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-¿Quién es esa Hu'kou?- Alec parecía confundido. -¿Y cómo es que tú la conoces y yo no? Yo soy el que estudia.- ahora enfadado.

-Eso es porque Hu'kou está en los libros de leyenda y aventura que a mí me gustan que Kevin me obsequio hace unos meses y tú dices que son una pérdida de tiempo, no en los de historia y hechos. Pero se supone que ella es una leyenda.- agregó cuando vio la mirada fulminante de Alec.

-No es ninguna leyenda, yo conocí a varias de sus descendientes.- declaró Magnus. –Y puede que ahora mismo este frente a una.-

-¿En serio?- Jace parecía emocionado. -¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!-

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo qué sabías siquiera de su existencia?- levantó una ceja. –Como sea, yo solo conocí a tres o cuatro de sus descendientes, pero conozco a alguien que las conoce mejor.-

-Pues hay que ir con esa persona de inmediato.- dijo Jace.

-¡¿Me quieren decir quién es esa Hu'kou?!- exigió ya molesta la de ojos paranormales.

Magnus y Jace compartieron una mirada, y finalmente fue el rubio quien habló.

-Ella era hija de una princesa japonesa, y un demonio mayor, o sea, esos ángeles caídos de los que te hablamos, hace tres mil años ella ayudo a un ángel a volver a encadenar a su padre al infierno, como pago el ángel le concedió un deseo, el que ella quisiera, y ella deseo la fertilidad, ya que lo que más deseaba era ser madre. El ángel le dijo que para poder cumplir ese deseo, ella tendría que sacrificar su inmortalidad, ella accedió sin dudarlo. El ángel, al ver lo dispuesta que estaba y compadecerse, decidió hacerle otro regalo, ella conservaría sus poderes, y se los transmitiría a su primogénita, y esta a su primogénita, y ella a la suya, y así… Solo podría tener una hija primero, luego, si tenía más hijos, estos serian varones, y serian lo que heredaran de su padre. También le regalo los conocimientos para hacer los utensilios Hu'kou, poderosas armas mágicas que debería delegar a su hija, y su hija a su hija, y así…-

-¿Están diciendo qué yo soy una de esas descendientes?- chilló Aleia al entender.

-Bueno, aun no estamos seguros.- Magnus la miró con pena. –No puedo entender porque tu madre y tu abuela no te dijeran nada.-

Ella tampoco. Pero ahora que recordaba…

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa hechicera?- preguntó de repente.

-Emm… Hu'kou. Aunque su nombre completo es Tsukiko Hu'kou es más conocida por solo Hu'kou así que…- Jace le explicó.

-Tsukiko…- ese si le sonaba. -¿De dónde lo recuerdo?- se frotó las sienes.

-¿Te suena?- Jace si que estaba entusiasmado como un niño cuyo personaje de película favorita estaba yendo a la vida.

-Yo… no estoy segura… ¿Creen qué podríamos volver a mi casa?- sugirió tímidamente.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa?- preguntó Clary.

-En Brasil, Rio de Janeiro.-

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma…- masculló Huck entre dientes.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo, él tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirándola.

-Perdónenlo, es que él vive justo ahí, supongo que se… sorprendió.- intervino Hipólita no muy convencida.

Entonces Aleia puso la misma cara que el de ojos plateados, mirándolo también.

¿Cómo podía vivir semejante espécimen masculino en el mismo lugar que ella y no ser la comidilla de todas las mujeres?

No es que ella fuera muy sociable, pero si escuchaba algunas conversaciones, solo a veces, en la escuela o en el supermercado.

-Pues si vive ahí supongo que no habrá problema en ir, ¿no?- dijo Kevin desinteresadamente.

Huck suspiró.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos quiero pedir permiso para extender mi tiempo aquí todo lo que cueste atrapar a los fugitivos.- accedió.

-¿Y por qué tienes tiempo?- Aleia se vio incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Él no la miró al contestarle.

-Soy el líder del clan de América de gente de plata, tengo una agenda muy apretada, a parte también… tengo a alguien esperándome en casa…-

Aleia volteó el rostro. No sabía porque razón le había molestado aquel dato. ¿Qué le importaba que Huck Krill estuviera casado?

¡No le importaba! ¡No le importaba en lo absoluto! Además, él debía tener más de veinte años, ella solo tenía catorce… bueno, cumpliría quince el mes próximo, pero él seguía siendo mucho mayor que ella y… ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?!

Acababa de conocerlo, daba igual.

-Aleia.- Jace la llamó. –Huck te llevara con él a Brasil, será solo unos días hasta que arregle sus asuntos y tú encuentres algo que nos sea de utilidad para saber si en serio eres descendiente de Hu'kou.-

-Y mientras tanto yo buscare a ese amigo mío… que quien sabe donde santos estará.- suspiró Magnus.

-Yo no quiero ir con él.- declaró rotundamente la de ojos fucsia.

Todos la miraron con las cejas arqueadas, Huck incluso pareció ¿herido? Pero solo un segundo, porque en un pestañeo de su parte su rostro volvió a ser igual de serio que siempre, seguro fue su imaginación…

-¿Por qué no, niña? ¿No confías en mí?- su tono tenía un borde afilado que ella fingió no notar ya que ya tenía a suficientes personas que le hablaron mal los últimos días por el resto de su vida.

-No. No confió en ti.- dijo tajante. Él pareció tan traicionado, aunque sea por una milésima de segundo, que ella se arrepintió al instante de decirlo. –Yo… solo confió en Jace, solo iré si él va.- en parte sí que por supuesto que sabía que Jace era capaz de protegerla, en parte solo lo dijo porque podía ver que Huck y Jace no se llevaban bien y por alguna razón quería que se enfadara.

Jace miró a Clary, y Aleia pensó que ella estaría molesta, pensando que le gustaba él o algo así, pero se veía comprensiva.

La novia de Jace, pensó, era bastante linda, tanto de personalidad como físicamente.

-De acuerdo, iremos Clary y yo.- accedió Jace. –Los demás le dirán a Maryse, que no tengo idea a donde pudo salir ahora.-

Aleia no tenía idea de quién era esa Maryse…

-Saldremos está mañana, entonces.- bufó Huck.

Para ir a Brasil rápidamente tenían un sorprendente método mágico llamado portal, Jace le ordenó que se sujetara fuerte de él porque el viaje podía ser algo turbio.

Y sí, fue horrible, pero era mucho mejor que viajar en avión, ella solo había viajado en esas cosas dos veces y ya las odiaba.

En Brasil era algo más tarde que en Estados Unidos, pero ella ni había notado el cambio de horario.

Cuando llegaron, decidieron primero ir a su casa.

La casa de los Mind no era la gran cosa, era una casa más de todas las que habían, pero a Aleia nunca le había dado tanto gusto verla, con su horrible color rosado que tanto le encantaba a su madre, con las flores marchitas que su padre siempre compraba para ellas pero que nunca regaban, con la ventana con los vidrios rotos que nunca habían reemplazado.

Claro, ahora estaba rodeada de cinta policial, pero seguía siendo su hogar.

Echó un vistazo a la casa de al lado, recordando.

-Pepe…- murmuró.

La casa de su amigo estaba extraña, diferente, estaba pintada de otro color, y había un perro atado al árbol que ella y Pepe habían plantado de niños. La madre de Pepe y él mismo eran alérgicos a los perros.

En vez de dirigirse a su casa, se dirigió a la de él. La casa estaba como nueva, y una tenue música se escuchaba desde el interior. Tocó cuatro veces, así era como sabían que se trataba de ella, ella siempre tocaba cuatro veces.

Una mujer que no era la madre de su amigo le abrió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó, algo shockeada por su apariencia.

Aparte del pelo blanco y los ojos fucsia, también debía tener unas grandes ojeras, ya que anoche casi no había dormido.

-Yo… y… ¿la familia de Pepe?- ¿no podía haber hecho una pregunta más estúpida?

-¿Te refieres a los padres del chico que murió?- lo que dijo la mujer hizo que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta. –Se mudaron, linda, vendieron la casa y se marcharon lo más pronto posible luego de enterrar a su hijo. Que tragedia, toda la familia Mind murió y…-

No siguió escuchando lo que la mujer decía. Por un segundo solo fue consciente de que estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no se molesto en alzar la mirada, solo se quedo mirando lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, la superficie de una almohada y parte de una pared azul.

Pepe había muerto. Sus padres habían muerto.

No lo había comprendido en toda su enormidad sino hasta ese momento. Ahora estaba sola, no tenía a nadie. Y eso ni siquiera le importaba, solo sentía que iba a morir, que quería morir.

-¡SEÑORITAAAAAAAAA!- un grito ensordecedor la hizo brincar de la cama y caer al suelo. -¡Ay, no! ¿La mate?- la voz ahora hablaba en un volumen más moderado, y era claramente la de un niño pequeño.

-¿Quién es, quién eres?- preguntó arrodillándose en la cama, mirando al niñito que cargaba una bandeja con jugo y magdalenas.

El niñito tenía el cabello negro revuelto y grandes ojos grises, no parecía tener más de cuatro, le daba unos tres años y medio.

-Soy Brun.- contestó simplemente. -¿Tú quién eres? Perdón, es que se me olvido tu nombre.- sonrió como disculpándose.

Aleia sonrió enternecida, siempre le habían gustado los niños.

-Soy Aleia. Un placer.- él dejó la bandeja en la mesada y se subió a la cama para estrechar su mano.

Que niño tan formal, pensó divertida.

-Señorita Aleia, te traje tu desayuno, mi papá dijo que no tenía que hacerlo pero igual lo hice porque la señorita Clary me dijo que no habías desayunado y mi papá siempre dice que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.- explicó solemnemente.

La de cabello blanquecino se derritió en ternura cuando él le pasó la bandeja.

-¿Y quién es tu papá, pequeño?- sorbió del jugo, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba?

-Mi papá se llama Huck.- la sorpresa de esa revelación fue tanta que para no escupir el jugo se termino atragantando. -¿Señorita?-

Dejó de toser y miró al pequeño atentamente, sí, era increíblemente parecido a Huck, aunque sus ojos eran algo más oscuros.

-¿Y tu mamá?- preguntó con algo parecido al miedo. Oh, Dios. ¿Vería a la esposa de Huck?

-En el cielo.- contestó con simpleza el pequeño, casi sin verse afectado por esa afirmación.

Sintió el alma caérsele a los pies.

Por alguna razón, se sentía increíblemente mal por todo lo que había pensado del de ojos plateados o su supuesta esposa. Recordó sus palabras "tengo a alguien esperándome en casa…" Pero ese alguien no era una esposa, ¡era ese pequeño!

Se sintió increíblemente estúpida, increíblemente mala-persona, y con unas increíbles ganas de disculparse con Huck.

¡Pero ella no le había hecho nada!

Salvo decirle que no confiaba en él, hacerlo enojar prácticamente obligándolo a traer a Jace con ellos, y pasársela enojada con él y pensándose lo peor todo el rato sin fundamentos.

-¡Brun, te dije que…!...- Huck irrumpió en el cuarto gritando a viva voz, pero calló de golpe al verla despierta e incorporada. –Eh…- vaciló un momento, luego se asomó por la puerta. -¡Pareja, ella ya despertó!- gritó.

Jace y Clary llegaron de inmediato, y se sentaron junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella asintió e iba a hablar cuando una vocecilla la interrumpió.

-Estará bien en cuanto haya desayunado.- le tendió de nuevo la bandeja, mirándola con reproche.

La sonrisa no abandonaba los labios de la chica mientras comenzaba a engullir magdalenas, pensando como alguien tan frio como Huck Krill podía tener un hijo tan dulce.

-Estás en la casa de Huck, te trajimos cuando te desmayaste.- explicó Clary.

Sintió el vaso de jugo tambalearse en sus temblorosas manos, pero no quiso derrumbarse frente al pequeño inocente, así que se concentro únicamente en no dejar caer el vaso.

-Brun, ve a traerle algo de fruta a nuestra invitada también para el desayuno.- ordenó el roba-miradas a su retoño.

-¡Oh, la fruta! ¡También es muy importante! ¿Cómo pude olvidarla?- chilló el pequeño corriendo fuera del cuarto.

Aleia agradeció mentalmente que el pequeño se fuera mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?- Clary le frotó el hombro de modo fraternal.

-Mis padres murieron, mi amigo murió, sus padres deben odiarme porque por mi culpa su hijo murió, todos creen que estoy muerta… yo misma me siento muerta.- sollozó, apretando el vaso de jugo entre sus manos. -¿Por qué seguir viviendo ahora?-

-¿No quieres atrapar al que te hizo esto?- Jace parecía no saber que decir para consolarla.

-¿Y eso de qué me serviría? ¿Qué haría yo después? Solo tengo catorce años.- de pronto recordó lo pequeña que era.

Por el amor de Dios. ¡Si solo recién el año pasado su madre le había dicho que era el sexo! Aunque ella ya había sabido…

Pero ahora no tenía madre.

Volvió a sollozar y apretó más el vaso.

¡¿Por qué a ella?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus manos y de pronto el vaso estalló en pedazos de hielo.

Oyó a Clary sofocar una exclamación y alejarse junto con Jace, Huck, por el contrario, se acercó.

-¿Acabas de hacer eso… o fue idea mía?- murmuró atónito.

Aleia estaba tan o más confundida que él.

-¡Traje la fruta!- un alegre Brun entró a la habitación, miró la escena. –Emm… voy por más jugo.- dejo la fruta en el escritorio y volvió a salir.

Pasado el shock inicial, la de cabello blanco se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a juntar los pedazos congelados de cristal, Huck se le unió.

-Así que está comprobado… eres una bruja.- afirmó sin mirarla, solo juntando los pedazos.

-Eso parece…- murmuró cabizbaja.

De acuerdo… más allá del prejuicio de que las brujas eran feas ¿no era tan malo, no? Bueno, no era tan malo si es que era descendiente de esa tal Hu'kou, ya que aparentemente así sí que era mortal y podía tener hijos, así que no era tan raro, ¿no?

Pero… ¿Por qué su madre y su abuela no le habían dicho nada?

Aun había muchas cosas que no entendía.

De repente, sintió renovarse sus ganas de ir a su casa.

-Oigan… ahora sí que me siento lista para ir a mi casa.- aseguró.

Huck dudó, pero finalmente asintió.

Le ordenó a su hijo portarse bien y simplemente partieron dejando al pequeño solo.

-¿Seguro que estará bien?- inquirió dudándolo seriamente.

-Claro, es un niño muy tranquilo, no hará travesuras.-

-¿Y si le da hambre?-

-Ya comió. Además, sabe dónde está la comida y como preparársela.-

-¿Y si entra un ladrón?-

-Pobre… del ladrón.- sonrió con orgullo paternal.

Era raro ver esa sonrisa en alguien tan joven, medito la posible descendiente de Hu'kou.

Siguieron en silencio el resto del camino hacia su casa, salvo por la pareja de nefilims, que si conversaban en voz baja.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, ella hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a su alrededor, y solo entro.

Se veía como siempre, y olía como siempre, bueno, mezclado con un aroma a sangre que casi la hizo vomitar.

Fue directo al cuarto de su abuela, sabiendo muy bien lo que buscaba.

Levanto el colchón y sacó una caja alargada y fina, y de ella, sacó una lanza muy bella que su abuela decía su madre le había heredado. En la punta de la lanza había un escrito.

Tsukiko H.

Debía ser Hu'kou.

-Sin duda.- dijo Jace cuando ella le mostro la lanza. –Sin duda debe ser de Hu'kou.-

-Lo que quiere decir que sin duda tú eres una descendiente de ella.- concluyó Clary.

Aleia suspiró, al menos ya sabía que era, no era bonito descubrir de un día para el otro que no era del todo humana, pero lo que más le molestaba es que su familia se lo había ocultado.

Volvieron a la casa de Huck, donde Brun estaba jugando con un arco como un angelito, se veía tan lindo que Aleia ni se preocupo de que las flechas fueran de verdad.

-Siéntanse como en casa aquí, yo iré a pedir el permiso que dije.- revolvió el cabello de su hijo y le dijo unas palabras que no llegó a escuchar, para luego irse.

Aleia se sentía tan cansada como nunca antes, solo quería dormir y llorar hasta deshidratarse.

Pero había un pequeño angelito que no le permitiría cumplir con su plan.

-¡Señorita Aleia! Ven, tengo que mostrarte todos mis libros.- el pequeño Brun le dio un paseo turístico por toda la casa, demorándose mucho más tiempo en su habitación, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Huck. –Aquí duerme papá, pero solo a veces, porque la mayoría de las veces va conmigo.- la empezó a jalar por toda la habitación, con su manita aferrándose muy fuertemente a la suya, como si no quisiera soltarla, ella tampoco tenía intensiones de soltarlo.

La habitación era un desastre, realmente era como si nadie hubiera puesto nunca un pie ahí para nada más que desordenar.

En la mesita de noche había unas fotografías, de Brun, de Huck y Brun, y de los dos con una mujer cuando Brun era un bebé, la mujer tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises, su piel era color canela, y no se parecía en nada al niño, pero aun así Aleia supo que era su madre, su mirada era seria igual que la de Huck, no se veían felices, pero los ojos de ella estaban totalmente carentes de vida, mientras que los de Huck aun conservaban brillo.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama tu mamá?- le preguntó al ver al distraído pequeño.

-Eh…- se volteo hacia ella. –Hana, creo.- contesto sin interés.

Nunca había visto a un casi-huérfano tan desinteresado respecto a sus padres, a su madre, en realidad.

-Emm… y… ¿tu papá tiene novia?- decidió cambiar de tema.

-No. Él dice que está muy ocupado para darme una mamá.- el pequeño frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú quieres una mamá?-

-Sí, mis tíos dicen que es muy bonito tener mamás, dicen que ellas juegan contigo, te bañan, cuando te regañan son más buenas y que te cocinan cosas deliciosas.- enumero soñador. –Y no le digas a papá, pero él no cocina tan bien.- le confió.

Aleia estalló en carcajadas, imaginando a Huck en un delantal y con una espátula.

-Oye, ¿no quieres que yo te cocine algo?- le ofreció.

Minutos después ambos estaban en la habitación del pequeño, comiendo tarta de manzanas y mirando películas de Disney.

Y ella por un momento se olvido de todos sus problemas, se olvido de toda su perdida y dolor, embriagada de la dulce ingenuidad del pequeño de tres años, de su risa y su vivacidad.

Al caer la tarde el pequeño estaba tan cansado de todo lo que jugaron, que terminó por dormirse en pleno suelo, por lo que lo llevó a su cama y lo recostó ahí, acostándose a su lado también, mirando su carita de ángel inocente, temiendo que si dejaba de mirarla, todo el dolor regresaría a ella, así que se quedo observándolo hasta que el cansancio la invadió y ella también cayó dormida pronto.

Cuando despertó, estaba amaneciendo, y una sabana que antes no estaba allí la cubría a ella y a Brun. Una silla que antes tampoco estaba ahí se encontraba al lado de la cama, sin embargo estaba dada vuelta, pero por alguna razón sintió que los habían estado observando.

Se levantó, cuidando no despertar al niño, y miró la hora en un reloj en la pared, eran las cinco de la mañana, pero aun así leves susurros se oían del recibidor.

Se acercó cautelosamente hasta allí.

-… además ella parece buena chica.- oyó decir a Huck antes de que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. -¡Aleia!-

Esa fue la primera vez que lo oyó decir su nombre, y la sensación fue tan cálida que la hizo ruborizar.

-Creímos que estabas dormida.- dijo Clary.

-Estaba.- ella seguía mirando a Huck con las mejillas rosadas, hasta que finalmente logro obligar a sus ojos arrastrarse lejos de él para mirar a Clary. -¿De qué hablaban?-

-Hubo un cambio de planes.- informó Jace. –Atraparon a Sangre Negra.-

El shock paralizo a la de ojos fucsia por un momento, pero luego recordó el modo en el que ese horrible hombre había matado a las personas que más amaba a sangre fría, y solo pudo suspirar.

-¿Está…?...-

-Sera ejecutado.- la interrumpió Huck. –En siete días por el papeleo.- le sonrió levemente y solo por unos segundos, y por tan solo ese pequeño gesto, sintió alejarse la tensión de ella. –Su amigo sigue prófugo, sin embargo.- él volvió a ser todo seriedad. –Y creemos que hay una posibilidad de que venga detrás de ti.- ella palideció. –Sin embargo solo es una conjetura. Tenemos a guerreros y cazadores buscándolo. Pero por el momento, tú tendrás que permanecer resguardada.- se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Aleia se preguntó si se había vuelto loco o algo.

-Nosotros nos iremos hoy, Aleia.- dijo Jace. –Sin embargo la gente de plata preferiría tenerte bajo su protección, pero decidieron que escojas tú, con quien te sientas más segura.- le sonrió alentadoramente.

-¿Volverás al instituto con nosotros?- Clary le sonrió con amabilidad.

La bruja frunció el ceño y miró a Huck de reojo, que seguía caminando de un lado a otro, con mirada furiosa más que otra cosa, no acababa de entender porque él había adoptado ese comportamiento tan extraño.

-Yo… no quiero irme de Brasil.- en parte eso era cierto.

Los nefilims quedaron muy sorprendidos, Huck dejo abruptamente de caminar y la miró raro.

-Si te quedas aquí.- habló duramente el guerrero. –Te tendrás que quedar conmigo, bajo mi protección.- su tono era burlón, como si creyera que eso la espantaría. Iluso.

-No veo el problema de eso. Dijiste que debo confiar en ti, ¿no?- murmuró tranquilamente.

Él bufó, pero volvió a sentarse.

-Bueno…- Jace realmente no se había esperado esa respuesta. –Supongo que es entendible, este es tu hogar.- asintió. –Sin embargo pronto volveremos a verte, ya que aun tienes que hablar con ese amigo de Magnus.-

Pasaron un par de horas, Brun se despertó más temprano de lo que nunca se había despertado ella hasta empezar secundaria, la pareja de cazadores desayunó con ellos antes de retirarse, despidiéndose con un cálido abrazo de Aleia.

Para el mediodía, los tres, Huck, Brun y Aleia, estaban solos en la casa de los dos primeros, sumidos en un incomodo silencio que, por supuesto, el niño no entendía, así que lo rompió por puro aburrimiento.

-Entonces ¿ahora ella es mi mamá?- una reprimenda inmediata del padre llegó al hijo, corrigiéndolo. –Ow, que lastima.- se lamentó el pequeño cuando acabó por comprender que ella no iba a ser su mamá.

-Te mostrare tu habitación.- gruñó entre dientes Huck, grosero como era.

Pasaron las horas y los días sin incidentes, solo Aleia que, queriendo retribuir a Huck por dejarla quedarse en su casa, cocinaba y limpiaba y se ocupaba de Brun. Huck más de una vez le decía que no tenía que hacer nada de eso, pero ella hacía oídos sordos, ya que podía ver que él se iba cada día y regresaba demasiado exhausto como para encima tener que limpiar y esas cosas.

Al cuarto día recibieron la llamada de Jace, diciéndoles que Magnus ya había contactado con su amigo.

Huck dejo a su hijo al cuidado de quien sabe quien, si es que si quiera se molesto en buscarle niñera, y partió junto con ella al instituto en Nueva York a través de uno de esos horribles portales.

Dentro, Aleia volvió a ver a los cazadores de sombras, más importante, a Jace y a Clary, que la recibieron cálidamente.

Magnus la esperaba junto con un extraño hombre de orejas puntiagudas, alto, rubio, de ojos color esmeralda, vestido de manera extraña, que parecía no ser de esta época.

-¿Ella es la chica?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sí. ¿Y bien?- afirmó para luego inquirir.

-No tienes ni que preguntar Magnus, no hay duda, es idéntica a Tsukiko Hu'kou.- afirmó el hombre, mirándola maravillado.

Aleia podía sentir los nervios revoloteando en ella, y volteó a ver a Huck, pero él no la miraba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Que yo sepa solo tienes como unos quinientos…-

-Cuatrocientos, en realidad, Bane.- lo corrigió, divertido. –Cuatrocientos ochenta y siete años y aun celebro mis cumpleaños.- sonrió con complicidad a Magnus que fue el único que le entendió el chiste a eso. –Y lo sé, porque hay cuadros de Hu´kou.- miró atentamente a Aleia. –Cabello blanco, altura menor que el promedio.- ella frunció el ceño ante eso. –Ojos de algún color femenino inhumanos… Aunque a veces hay excepciones y sacan los ojos del padre, pero son muy escasos esos casos. Hu'kou tenía los ojos un poco más claros, pero si, heredo el aspecto de su antepasada.- sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Entonces no hay duda?- se dejo oír finalmente Huck.

-Ni la más mínima.-

Aleia apretó los labios, ella ya había venido haciéndose a la idea de que era una descendiente de Hu'kou, y había pedido unos libros a Huck para estudiar todo lo posible sobre ella. Pero aun le quedaba una duda.

-Pero… ¿Por qué mi familia me ocultó esto? Mi madre y mi abuela también eran descendientes.- habló con voz empequeñecida.

El rostro del hombre de orejas puntiagudas se torno pensativo por un momento, pero luego pareció recordar algo.

-No creo que ellas hubieran estado más informadas que tú, pequeña.- suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó recelosa.

-Si no me equivoco tu abuela debe ser la hija de la descendiente a la que le robaron los utensilios.- meditó. Los utensilios Hu'kou, Aleia había leído sobre ellos. –Pasaban de madre a hija hasta que la Clave decidió que eran artefactos demasiado peligroso para ser custodiados por simples brujitas, así que solo se los quitaron, excepto la lanza que me imagino que tienes.- ella asintió. –Cuando la Clave hizo oído sordos a sus suplicas para que se los regresen, la descendiente tomo medidas drásticas y básicamente se borró del mundo de las sombras, pero había rumores de que quería ocultarse de todos los que pudieran tener algo en contra de las descendientes de Hu'kou, y crió a su hija como una simple mundana, ocultándole el hecho de que era una bruja, una submundo, por lo tanto, así crió tu abuela a tu madre, y así te crió tu madre a ti, pequeña.- su voz adoptó un tono más dulce.

La de blancos cabellos se quedo unos momentos completamente inmóvil, asimilando la información, hasta que una sensación de completo alivio la invadió. Su madre y su abuela no le habían mentido, no le habían ocultado nada, ellas también eran víctimas.

-Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí para decírmelo.- sonrió agradecida. –Emm… ¿Cómo sabes tú tanto de las descendientes de Hu'kou, de todos modos?- indagó curiosa.

-Bueno… desde hace unos doscientos años aproximadamente… también son mis descendientes.- sonrió divertido.

La boca de Aleia cayó.

-O sea que tú… tú eres…- lo apuntó.

-Soy tú tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara…- dijo algunas decenas de tátaras más. –Tátara, tátara abuelo.- rió.

Ella solo pudo sonreír.

Estuvieron un par de horas gozando de la compañía de su pariente muy, muy, muy lejano, que había descubierto de llamaba Llenad, nombre raro, antes de que este se retirara. Converso con Clary y Jace, conoció a Isabelle, vio por primera vez a un vampiro que no era malvado, Simon, que Isabelle le había querido presentar jalándola fuera por unos minutos, hasta que su preocupación por Brun se hizo excesiva y decidió volver, dándose cuenta de que Huck no iba a hacer movimiento alguna para que se vayan, esperando pacientemente que ella quisiera marcharse.

Cuando regresaron Aleia descubrió que, efectivamente, el de ojos plateados no le había conseguido niñera al pequeño, que de todos modos no pareció necesitarla, porque estaba muy entretenido afilando cuchillos, cosa que la horrorizo pero que Huck le había dicho era normal en su gente.

Pasaron los siete días y el Krill mayor vino con la noticia de que habían ejecutado a Sangre Negra, y habían atrapado a su amigo cuando este había tratado de salvarlo, ya que aparentemente habían sido pareja, cosa que la asqueó.

Tendrían que pasar otros siete días para que ejecutaran al tipo, pero Aleia ahora estaba consciente de que pronto no necesitaría más la protección de Huck, se tendría que ir por su lado, pero ¿adónde? Era menor de edad, ¿a un orfanato? Era una bruja, ¿a un orfanato para brujas? No sabía usar su magia, aparentemente su linaje tenía enemigos.

Oh, cielos…

¿Cuánto duraría sin Huck Krill?

Esa noche no se animó a tocar el tema de que sería de ella de ahora en adelante, y él no estaba muy conversador. Brun dormía.

Ese niño, meditó, siempre se dormía muy temprano.

Fue a su habitación sin apenas dirigirle una mirada al guerrero, pero tenía la sensación de que él si la estaba mirando.

Por una o dos horas, no fue capaz de dormir, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que solo había sido por unos minutos hasta que un sonido la despertó.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, todo parecía tranquilo.

Hasta que una sombra saltó sobre ella.

Por un momento, cuando unos labios se aplastaron contra los suyos, creyó que se trataba de Huck, pero ese beso sabía horrible, y por alguna razón dudaba que Huck fuera mal besador, así que volvió a mirar.

Y lo que vio la aterrorizo.

El tipo se separo de ella y presionó sus manos en su garganta, asfixiándola, pero ella no hizo movimiento alguno de lo sorprendida que estaba.

Sangre Negra. ¡Era Sangre Negra!

Pero estaba muerto… le dijo la lógica.

Pero esos ojos, esos diabólicos ojos oscuros los recordaba, de cuando él la golpeaba, cuando mataba a su familia y a su amigo.

Él ejerció más presión y ella ahora sí que fue consciente de que estaban tratando de matarla, así que hizo un débil intento por apartarlo, pero tenía la fuerza sobrehumana de un vampiro. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía?

Solo era una chica, solo era una huérfana, nadie iba a extrañarla si moría. ¿Por qué molestarse en luchar inútilmente?

Pero de repente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Señorita? ¿Qué es ese ruido?-

¡Brun!

El vampiro la soltó y fue tras el niño, ignorándola, sabiendo que ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Extendió una mano huesuda hacía el pequeño, que solo lo quedo mirando.

-¡NO!-

Sin saber porque, extendió sus brazos rectos con sus palmas apuntando hacía el malvado, y sintió una energía recorrerla y salir disparada de ella en forma de afilados, fuertes y sólidos carámbanos de hielo puro que se clavaron con precisión enfermiza directo en el pecho del colmilludo, arrancándole la vida en segundos.

Se quedo ahí, temblando, mientras el cuerpo caía y Brun, pequeño e inmóvil, la miraba sorprendido, y también ¿con admiración?

No pasó más de medio segundo cuando Huck ya estaba ahí, detrás de su hijo, mirando boquiabierto la escena.

El verlo pareció encender una especie de interruptor, y lágrimas incesantes empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Huck solo tomó a Brun y se fue de la habitación sin siquiera mirarla, dejándola sola, llorosa, y completamente aterrorizada con un cadáver a tan solo unos metros.

¿De verdad había matado a alguien?

No era humano, no del todo, y él había querido matarla primero, y a Brun, pero aun así…

Enterró el rostro entre las manos mientras sollozaba amargamente.

Ella era una bruja, y había utilizado magia. Y Brun la había visto, ¿la consideraría un monstruo?

Lo dudaba, el niñito había parecido ciertamente maravillado, pero Huck…

El solo pensar su nombre la hizo sollozar más fuerte.

Ahora sí que seguro él no querría que se siguiera quedando con ellos, un psicópata casi había matado a su hijito por culpa de ella.

Él la echaría a patadas, a él no le importaría que pasara con ella, él no iba a quererla…

Sintió un peso hundirse en la cama a su lado y luego unas manos jalándola por los hombros, hasta que pronto se vio atrapada en el circulo de los brazos de Huck Krill.

Si bien si se sorprendió mucho, solo fue capaz de lanzar un pequeño jadeo mientras él le acariciaba el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y susurraba en su oído.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- era tan cálido… su voz era suave como nunca había sido para con ella, solo se la había escuchado cuando hablaba con su retoño, pero ahora sonaba incluso más suave. –Lamento no haber estado aquí para protegerte.- la apretó más fuerte contra sí, pero ella se aparto confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por mí casi matan a Brun!- gritó en un susurro.

Él sonrió con dulzura, casi derritiéndola por la calidez de su mirada.

-Él me contó todo, dijo que tú hiciste magia increíble y lo salvaste.- la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos. –No tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy por eso. No puedo creer que mientras yo dormía mi pequeño vino a ver porque tanto alboroto.- rió entre dientes.

Ella seguía aturdida.

-Sangre Negra…- comenzó con voz débil, pero se interrumpió al ver que el lugar donde había estado el cuerpo ahora estaba vacío.

-Ese no era Sangre Negra, Aleia.- dijo él suavemente. –Era su cómplice. Escapo del lugar donde se lo retenía.- tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué? Pero… era tan parecido…-

-Era su hermano, es normal.-

-¿Su hermano? ¿Pero no dijiste que eran pareja?- preguntó dudosa, apenas despegándose de él para mirarlo.

Temía que si se soltaba él no volvería a abrazarla.

-Eran pareja.- asintió lentamente. –Y también eran hermanos.-

Ella solo hizo una mueca.

-¿Y Brun?- cambió de tema.

-En lo que venían para llevarse el cuerpo lo dormí. Fue difícil, él solo quería venir contigo para decirte "que es oficialmente tu fan número uno".- citó sus palabras, divertido.

A pesar de los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido ese día, la de cabellos blanquecinos se dio cuenta de que aquella era la conversación más ligera y cómoda que había tenido con él.

-No estoy muy segura de que fue lo que hice… pero si fue para salvar a Brun, entonces no estuvo tan mal.- pensó en voz alta.

-Más que no estar mal estuvo increíble, por lo que me cuentan.- rió pero su voz se fue apagando.

Aleia por un momento temió ¿volvería el Huck frio de siempre?

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó casi con miedo, abrazándose más a su bien trabajado pecho.

Lo oyó suspirar.

-Brun te quiere mucho… y sé que sonara egoísta de mi parte, pero si tú… decidieras… quedarte aquí, yo… nosotros, seriamos muy felices.- tartamudeó aflojando su agarre en ella, como preparado para que ella se quisiera alejar.

Ella se abrazó más a él, y rió, muy a su pesar.

-¿Quieres que me quede con ustedes?- lo sintió asentir. -¡Cielos! Y yo preocupada todo el día de que quisieras echarme…-

-¿Echarte?- él la apartó un poco para verla. -¿Estás loca? Después de probar tu comida no puedes esperar que coma cualquier otra cosa por el resto de mi vida.- ella rió. –Aparte, Brun jamás me lo perdonaría, ese niño te ama.- aseguró.

-Y yo lo amó a él.- admitió. –Y si quiero quedarme con ustedes, Brun es técnicamente la única persona que me quiere en el mundo ahora mismo.- rió quedamente.

-Yo… yo también te quiero, Aleia.- reconoció, congelándola en el apto. –Eres una gran chica y… amiga.- aquello último la desilusiono.

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?- él asintió. -¿Por cuánto tiempo?- inquirió dudosa.

-Todo el que quieras, aquí nadie va a quejarse.- la soltó, para su decepción, sonriéndole, y le acomodo un mechón de cabello blanquecino detrás de la oreja. –Si no tienes a donde ir, puedes quedarte aquí.- su tono era suave, su mirada cálida.

-Huck…- ella lo abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, inhalando su aroma, sintiendo su calor, sintiéndose querida.

Él rodeó su cuerpo, tan pequeño a comparación del suyo, por un momento, antes de soltarla y desenroscar los brazos de ella lejos de él. Aun sosteniendo sus brazos, la miró, y la de ojos inhumanos solo pudo ser consciente de su cercanía, sus cuerpos semi pegados, sus respiraciones mezcladas y la intensa mirada de Huck clavada en la suya, como si quisiera ver a través de su alma.

Ella fue acercando su rostro al de él, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca sellada, preguntándose si era posible que en verdad pudiera ocurrir un beso entre ambos. La diferencia de edad era clara, él era padre soltero viudo, ella una huérfana bruja peligrosa, aquella fue la primera conversación no incomoda que tuvieron sin Brun alrededor, se conocían hace una semana y hace solo unos momentos había un cadáver en la habitación, que aun olía a sangre.

Con sus narices solo a milímetros, Aleia se detuvo de avanzar, comprendiendo que a pesar que él no hiciera ningún movimiento para frenarla, lo que había querido hacer era una completa locura.

Iba a alejarse cuando sintió como él tomo los lados de su rostro y la acercó, la respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando sintió su cálido aliento y posteriormente la suavidad de sus labios rozar contra su frente.

La decepción la invadió.

-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a este cuarto por un tiempo.- comentó él separándose de una vez por todas, alejándose un metro o tal vez dos. –Puedes dormir con Brun, estoy seguro de que a él le fascinara la idea.- habló atropelladamente, ya estando en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasara mañana?- preguntó en un susurró, dudando que la voz le saliera si trataba de hablar normalmente.

-¿Mañana? Oh… Eh…- tartamudeó. –Llamare a ese Magnus y veremos qué hacer con tu poder, es obvio que tienes que aprender a controlarlo. Si tú quieres, claro.- la miró.

-Sí, seguro, me encantaría controlarlo.- y se permitió sonreírle.

El de ojos plateados le sonrió con una sonrisa boba que nunca antes había visto en él y luego se retiró sin más.

Aleia suspiró y se levanto de la cama para hacer su camino a la habitación del pequeño.

Se hizo a sí misma la promesa de que todo estaría bien y se obligó a creerla. Y por como iban las cosas, no fue tan difícil.

FIN.

De la segunda secuela.

;D

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! 3

Esta secuela tiene el largo de un cap de NG o.0 Es para compensar lo corto de la otra xD

Estare subiendo el cap de NG despues del fin de semana, tal vez el lunes o maximo el martes :D

Que les parecio esta secuela? Guhto? No guhto? Diganmelo en un review :*

Me hubiera gustado poner un beso o algo... pero la historia de esta pareja es mucho más complicada, y no podía meterla toda en un simple one-shot ;)

Sin embargo a lo largo de estas secuelas ellos volveran a ser mencionados en algunas ocasiones c:

Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta. ellos son los padres de Russ ;D Los que Reedee y Debra mataron cuando ella tenía diez años para robar la lanza blanca .3.

Ahora que estaba escribiendo esto me arrepentí de haberlos matado, pero bueh... era necesario :T

Muchas gracias por leer y espero q les haya gustado!

No se cuando subiré la siguiente secuela, depende de que tan larga sea xD Y de los reviews, claro e.e

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo vivido.

Capítulo tres: Annaisa Mellisse.

Si algo amaba Clary, era quedarse todo el día en la cama con su novio Jace, y no precisamente durmiendo, aquel día fue uno de esos, estaban solos en el Instituto, todos los demás estaban probablemente salvando vidas y siendo héroes allá afuera, pero ellos dos se quedaron egoístamente, para poder amarse con toda libertad y sin pudor alguno.

En alguno de los muchos encuentros que tuvieron, debió haber fallado el condón, porque unas tres semanas después la pelirroja ya estaba con nauseas y mareos, y vomitando.

Al estudiar bien sus síntomas, una aterradora posibilidad se planteo en su mente.

Podría estar embarazada…

La sola idea la horrorizo. ¡Solo tenía diecinueve años!

Cuidó que ni Jace ni su madre se percataran de sus síntomas si no hasta estar segura, no quería ir a un médico, tendría que hacer cita, y probablemente el resultado se lo darían en varias semanas, y ella estaba demasiado impaciente.

De ninguna manera le pediría ayuda a Magnus, obviamente le diría a Alec, y él ni dudaría en decírselo a Jace, y no conocía a ningún otro brujo, al menos, ninguno que no le cobrara.

Suspiró, sentada en un sillón de la biblioteca y fingiendo estar estudiando, aparte de las clases de lucha contra demonios, también tenía que aprender historia de los cazadores de sombras y diversos idiomas en el mundo.

Kevin se encontraba sentado en frente, haciendo un estúpido juego con el que le enseñaba a Raquel de un año y cuatro meses diversas palabras y colores. En realidad, lo estaba haciendo muy bien de padre, ahora, él y su pequeña eran casi inseparables.

Jace antes había estado con ellos, pero desapareció cuando tocaron el timbre del instituto. De seguro era Simon, buscando a Isabelle, últimamente esos dos apenas podían quitarse las manos de encima.

Justo cuando Clary se dispuso a realmente concentrarse en el libro, su rubio novio volvió acompañado, aunque eso la pecosa no lo noto sino hasta que un grito retumbo en el aire.

-¡SEÑORITA CLARY!- reconocería la infantil voz de Brun Krill donde sea.

Jace venía acompañado de Isabelle, Aleia y Brun.

Saludó a los dos invitados alegremente pero mantuvo un poco la distancia, ahora mismo lo que menos quería era estar cerca de niños, ni siquiera el simpático pequeño de Huck Krill, y la verdad Aleia se llevaba mejor con Jace que con ella.

Kevin caminó hasta ellos lentamente, ya que sostenía la manita de Raquel que hace poco había aprendido a caminar sin ayuda pero aun así disfrutaba de la de su padre.

-Saluda a Raquel, Brun.- dijo dulcemente Aleia al niño, que agitó una mano alegremente delante de la bebé, que rió encantada. –Salúdala como se debe.- insistió la mujer de cabello blanco.

Brun arrugó la nariz, pero deposito un besito en la mejilla de la pequeña, a lo que todas las mujeres allí se derritieron.

-Seguro que se casan.- pronosticó Isabelle, ante la mala cara de Kevin.

-¿No me puedo mejor casar contigo, Izzy?- rogó Brun, que sufría un enamoramiento con Isabelle debido a que ella le enseño como usar su látigo.

Isabelle rió.

-Ya veremos, pequeño galán.- le revolvió el cabello.

-Me sorprende que quiera casarse con Isabelle y no contigo Aleia.- opinó Clary, quien supuso que obviamente el niño adoraba a la joven hechicera.

-Eso es porque Aleia es mi mamá.- dijo Brun como si fuera obvio.

El rostro pálido de la bruja se tiño de escarlata al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y le decía a Brun algo al oído, que parecía ser un regaño, aunque el chiquillo no tenía la cara exactamente de alguien a quien estaban regañando.

La pelirroja había pensado que eso de que Aleia tuviera algo con Huck era solo cosa de Brun, pero ella se veía realmente muy ruborizada y afectada por su comentario.

Obviamente no todo era cosa del niño de cuatro años a punto de cumplir cinco.

Decidió que luego, a pesar de quedar como entrometida, vería si podía preguntarle a la de ojos raros al respecto.

Aleia los visitaba regularmente, bueno, visitaba a Jace regularmente, ambos se habían caído bien y ahora eran buenos amigos, y de vez en cuando traía a Brun con ella, que cada día era más encantador, Clary se había encariñado mucho con él, a pesar de que el pequeño probablemente preferiría a Isabelle y su látigo. Huck nunca venía con ellos, ni una sola vez, y cada vez que se lo mencionaba la de cabellos blanquecinos se tensaba notablemente.

Según tenía entendido la Fairchild, los separaba una notable diferencia de edad, pero a Clary esas cosas no le parecían para tanto, por alguna razón, sentía una enorme curiosidad y sentido del romanticismo, así que, cuando Aleia finalmente se quedo sola en la cocina, preparándole algo al pequeño Krill, se plantó frente a ella, ayudándola a quitarle la corteza al pan mientras preparaba en su mente las palabras exactas que diría.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Huck?- habló finalmente, interrumpiendo algo que ella había estado a punto de decir.

-Oh… eh…- su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. –Van bien, muy bien… Demasiado bien, de hecho…- murmuró en voz baja y desanimada lo último, y Clary, suponiendo que no había querido que ella la escuchara, fingió no haberla oído.

-Ya pasó el tiempo… ¿Tienes novio tú, o se consiguió una esposa él?- trato de hacer sus preguntas con todo el tacto posible.

-No y no. Huck es un hombre muy ocupado, y yo también estoy muy concentrada en la magia…-

-Oh.- bien, los dos seguían disponibles. – ¿Y…?...- iba a preguntar algo más, pero ella la interrumpió.

-Clary.- la llamó, como si le hubiera costado mucho decidirse por hacerlo o no. -¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas… algo personales?-

Se oía tan nerviosa como la hija de Jocelyn se sentía.

-Bueno, yo te he estado haciendo preguntas personales, sería injusto de mi parte negarme.- habló algo titubeante, realmente no quería que le preguntara nada.

-Yo… Aleia miró a ambos lados, como asegurándose que estaban solas. –Magnus me ha enseñado un poder propios de las descendientes de Hu'kou, Clary, uno que sirve para darme cuenta de… cuantas personas hay en un radio que hasta ahora solo logro abarcar a dos metros. Y… Clary, yo detecto en un radio de dos metros a tres personas.- le dijo en un susurró.

Clary se congeló, dejo de cortar la corteza del pan, dejo de respirar por un momento, y luego miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ya más allá de las paredes de la cocina eran unos seis metros, y no había nadie más en la cocina, y mucho menos a dos metros de ellas. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca.

-No puede… no puede ser…- dejo el cuchillo y se alejó de Aleia.

Sin embargo la menor se acercó de nuevo a Clary, y la abrazó, mientras la pelirroja veía como de sus ojos irradiaba levemente un brillo fucsia.

-Ahora reduje el radio a cuarenta centímetros, que es el radio que debemos ocupar juntas, sigo sintiendo a tres personas.-

La seriedad y empatía en el tono de su voz le hizo saber a la hermana de Henry Graymark que no mentía.

Sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero se contuvo de derramarlas.

-¿No se lo dirás a Jace, no?-

-No, claro que no.- prometió la joven aliviando a Clary. -¿Pero tú qué harás?-

-No lo sé.- admitió, luego tomó aire. –Gracias por decírmelo, Aleia.- le devolvió el abrazo del que la menor aun no la había liberado, sintiéndose de pronto mucho más a gusto con ella.

Luego de que las visitas se fueran, la Fairchild invento una excusa y se retiró a su casa con su madre y Luke, y Henry…

No duro mucho ahí, por alguna razón no quería saber nada con niños, menos con bebés, ni con su propio hermano siquiera, así que apenas se le ocurrió una excusa fue a quedarse al departamento de Jordan y Maia, sin decirle nada a Jace.

Había estado ignorando sus llamadas, no había contestado a sus mensajes, ni a los de Izzy, e incluso los de Kevin.

Sabía que tarde o temprano el rubio llamaría a su madre, ella, probablemente a regañadientes, le daría la información de su paradero, y no tardaría en llamar a Jordan y quizás hasta en aparecerse ahí.

Pero quería al menos unos días para ella, antes de tener que soltar la bomba que sin duda estallaría de muy mala manera.

Claro que primero se lo iba a decir a Kevin, ya que intuía que él no estaría precisamente disgustado, y necesitaba algo de su apoyo y su ánimo para prepararse mentalmente y decírselo a su novio.

Por su intensa unión parabatai, suponía que Kevin ya debía sospechar algo, además, él era padre, seguro y sabía las palabras exactas para hacerla sentir mejor, porque si algo necesitaba ella en ese momento, era esa positividad del Beller.

Ya al cuarto día de estar ignorando al mundo, Jace finalmente llamó al celular de Jordan, anunciándole a Clary que ya sabía de su paradero, así que lo primero que ella hizo fue largarse con todas sus cosas antes de que apareciera por allí, agradeciendo a Jordan su hospitalidad, y luego, citó a Kevin para verse a las orillas del río de Central Park, donde Jace, temeroso por posibles ataques de bestias emplumadas mejor conocidas como patos, jamás iría.

Cuando llegó al parque, Kevin, muy preocupado y cargando a Raquel con una cangurera rosa con un conejito estampado al frente, ya estaba ahí, Clary aguantó la risa al verlo tan ridículo, y luego miró a Raquel, apartando la mirada, incomoda, sintiendo lo mismo que sentía cada vez que le mostraban a un niño pequeño desde que empezó a sospechar acerca de su estado, de su embarazo.

-¡Cerecita!- Kevin la saludó con ese ridículo apodo que ella tanto odiaba. -¿Dónde te has metido? Tu novio está que quiere matar a alguien… ¡No estoy bromeando!- Clary sabía que no lo estaba, conocía perfectamente a Jace como para saber cómo debía estar.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- fue directamente al grano.

Kevin frunció el ceño, y Clary sintió arder su runa parabatai, no sabía si eso pasaba con todos, pero a ella y Kevin les pasaba en varias ocasiones. ¿Sería qué…?...

-Clary…- la llamó con su nombre. -¿Estás embarazada, mujer?- habló con voz dulce y suave, a pesar de su tono juvenil de siempre.

-Sí.- lloriqueó con voz muy aguda.

-Santo estofado del ángel.- murmuró el Beller sin poder creérselo, pasándose las manos por el pelo. -¿Estás segura?-

-Sí.- fue lo único que dijo a modo de afirmación.

Kevin infló una mejilla.

-Pues, demonios, mujer, celebraría de no ser porque tu cara no es para nada la de alguien que esté feliz.-

Clary sonrió, no pudo evitar hacerlo, ya que había estado en lo cierto en que Kevin no estaría molesto o algo por su condición.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó a un con Raquel de por medio, que solo gimoteó levemente y se empezó a chupar su puñito. Su parabatai le acarició el cabello, y ella dejo a las lágrimas fluir, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no sollozar, ya que no quería alterar a la bebita.

-No sé que voy a hacer…- se lamentó. –Yo no quiero esté bebé.- no pudo evitarlo y sollozó.

Raquel solo la miró mal, como si ella estuviera siendo la bebé.

-No digas eso, Cerecita.- quiso golpearlo por usar ese tonto apodo en un momento como aquel, pero se contuvo. –Un bebé es lo mejor que te puede pasar, tener un hijo es el máximo regalo, y créeme que yo sé muy bien cómo es que te llegue en un mal momento, pero ya llegó, y ahí se va a quedar por nueve meses.- le frotó los hombros mientras Clary reflexionaba sus palabras. –No te atrevas a no quererlo, no te atrevas a echarle culpas, no te atrevas a maldecirlo, porque en cuanto nazca, en cuanto nazca y lo veas, te arrepentirás, te arrepentirás con todas tus fuerzas y te odiaras, porque te aseguro que te enamoraras de ese pequeño o pequeña a primera vista.-la alejó de él para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, que brillaban con sinceridad y experiencia.

Clary le creyó, y por primera vez desde que sus sospechas iniciaron, sintió algo de emoción por la idea de ser madre.

Acarició los negros mechones de cabello de la pequeña, que le sonrió balbuceando una versión bebé de su nombre.

Rió y se sintió mejor, agradeciendo mentalmente su decisión de hablar primero con Kevin.

-Kevin…- los nervios volvieron a ella. Él alzo una ceja. -¿Podrías… quisieras… puedes… estar ahí cuando… hable con Jace?-

Él sonrió y contestó de inmediato y sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Claro!-

En cuanto llegaron al instituto, el de ojos color cielo se fue a dejar a su hija con Isabelle, mientras Clary esperaba a Jace en la biblioteca, le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ahí estaría y que la buscara, y no se había fijado si le había contestado.

Cuando lo vio ingresar al lugar se sintió aliviada, pero también algo intimidada por su mala cara.

-¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?- fue lo primero que él le dijo muy furiosamente.

Claro, ella no se había estado esperando un cálido recibimiento, pero por lo menos no tanta brusquedad, seguía siendo su novia.

Envalentonada por las hormonas, de seguro, lo encaró en el mismo tono.

-Porque no quería hablar contigo, no aun.- fue directa.

Él obviamente no se había esperado esa respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora estás enojado conmigo, pero en cuanto te lo diga, desearas que lo hubiera pospuesto más.- como si no lo conociera… sabía que el embarazo no iba a agradarle, sabía que le tenía algo así como fobia a esas cosas.

-¿Decirme qué?- el pobre idiota no sabía lo que le esperaba…

Su sentido común le decía que esperara a Kevin, pero las hormonas la incitaban con una voz mucho más fuerte a callarle la boca con la noticia de su embarazo.

-¡Que estoy embarazada, gran imbécil!- en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca de inmediato se arrepintió y el sentido común volvió a reinar.

Jace quedo pasmado, tan en shock como nunca antes lo había visto, su rostro había palidecido hasta casi adquirir el color de la leche, sus pupilas se habían achicado y parecía estar sudando. Clary pensó que iba a decir algo, sus labios se abrían para hacerlo, pero él solo se quedo callado y temblando.

Y luego salió de allí corriendo.

Pasó por su lado como un rayo, sin mirarla, con los ojos cerrados, y de haber sido otra persona quizás se habría tropezado con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

Se fue y la dejó ahí. Sin decir una palabra. Solo se fue.

-¿Cerecita? ¿Por qué Ricitos de Oro se…?- Kevin ingreso a la biblioteca confundido. -¿Cerecita? ¡Cerecita!-

Su voz fue lo último que escucho Clary cuando un fuerte mareo la invadió y luego todo se torno negro.

.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó nerviosamente Jace a Magnus.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Despertara pronto.- contestó el brujo tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Y… y el… y el bebé?- tartamudeó dudoso.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada.

-El bebé está bien.- asintió. –Felicidades, por cierto. Y espero que no te moleste que sea yo quien le dé la noticia a Alec.-

Jace se encogió de hombros, de hecho aliviado por no tener que darle la noticia a Alec, uno menos.

Kevin, sentado al otro lado de la biblioteca, no había dejado de fulminarlo con la mirada desde que él había vuelto de caminar por toda la ciudad hace diez minutos, encontrándose a Clary desmayada.

Magnus se despidió y Jace quiso tomar la mano de su novia, pero de pronto Kevin fue hasta allí y la levanto, llevándosela sin decir nada. El rubio por supuesto que quiso reclamar, pero sabía que Clary estaba así por su culpa, el padre de Raquel tenía algo de razón.

Había estado fuera por más de una hora, pensando y solo pensando, llegando a la conclusión de que estaba confundido, lo cual no era de gran ayuda, pero ahora sabía respecto a qué estaba confundido. Aunque no sabría expresarlo en palabras.

Él era de las personas que pensaban mucho las cosas, que siempre veían a futuro y siempre calculaba que cosas podrían pasar y qué sentiría al respecto, calculando así que hacer, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni de qué haría. Ni cómo se sentiría.

Un bebé. Un hijo.

Era una enorme responsabilidad, y Clary y él eran muy jóvenes.

Pero si que había llegado a otra conclusión, debía apoyar a Clary.

Sin duda, ella era la que peor la estaba pasando, la que tendría que cargar con un bebé en el vientre, la que tendría a una madre furiosa reclamando, la más joven, la más asustada. Y él debía protegerla.

Ignoraría sus miedos y sus propios sentimientos para asegurar el bienestar de su novia.

Ya vería luego como afrontar la situación.

-¡Oye!- Kevin asomó la cabeza por la puerta. -¡Clary quiere verte!- dijo serio, mostrando su descontento.

Jace tragó saliva, ya era hora.

Fue tras Kevin hasta la habitación de Clary, donde ella estaba tomando un vaso de agua, que le había traído Isabelle aparentemente, que se retiró de la habitación al verlos, lanzándole una mala mirada al rubio. Genial, ella también estaba molesta.

-Clary…- susurró su nombre, llamando su atención.

Ella dejo el vaso y le lanzo una mirada a su parabatai, que se retiro algo a regañadientes.

-¿Y bien?- indagó la chica.

-¿Y bien qué?- claro que entendió lo que ella le había querido decir indirectamente, pero fingió no hacerlo para darse tiempo de idear una respuesta.

-Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, vamos a ser padres, y me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto, si no es mucho pedir.-

Jace suspiró, notando lo acido del tono de su voz, mezclado con las lágrimas que contenía en sus preciosos ojos.

-Clary… está bien.- ella alzo las cejas. –No te voy a reclamar, ni te dejare, ni nada por el estilo, te apoyare en esto.- prometió con nerviosismo y tartamudeando ligeramente.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿estás feliz con esto?- murmuró en voz apenas audible.

Él tragó, decidiendo ser sincero está vez.

-No lo sé… No estoy triste, no estoy enfadado, pero tampoco puedo decir que esté feliz… Yo solo me siento… confundido.- admitió.

Ella asintió algo ausente.

-Mañana le diré a mi madre, no tienes que estar ahí si no quieres.- masculló con la misma voz baja y desanimada.

-Sí tú quieres que esté ahí, ahí estaré.- aseguró, a lo que ella le dio una pequeña, diminuta sonrisa.

Jocelyn al principio se volvió loca, empezó a gritar cosas al aire mientras Luke trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarla, Jace solo agradecía que no les estuviera gritando a ellos.

Una vez se calmo, pudieron hablar con más calma, aunque más bien Jocelyn hablaba y ellos negaban o afirmaban.

Luego de múltiples amenazas a la integridad física de Jace, la madre de su novia llego a la conclusión de que debían casarse de inmediato, shockeando al Herondale, que no supo cómo reaccionar, Clary, por otro lado, salto de inmediato.

-¡Pero, mamá…!-

-¡Sin peros, Clarissa!- la tajó.

-¡Pero soy muy joven para casarme!-

-¡También para embarazarte!-

Aquello hizo a Clary cerrar la boca, a Henry empezar a llorar, a Luke mirar mal a su esposa y madre de su hijo y a Jocelyn arrepentirse al instante de decirlo, tocando su fibra maternal más sensible, para luego echar a todos de la sala donde habían estado hablando, quedándose a solas con su primogénita.

Estuvieron hablando madre e hija alrededor de una hora, mientras Jace y Luke vivían el silencio más incomodo de sus vidas en el cuarto contiguo, solo esperando por las pelirrojas, Henry, de dos años, solo coloreaba ajeno a todos, una vez que su padre calmo sus lloriqueos.

Cuando las mujeres salieron, ambas se veían más relajadas, y Jace por primera vez noto lo radiante del estado de su novia, ahora que ella no cargaba con ninguna tensión.

Jocelyn siguió con la idea del matrimonio, y convenció a Maryse de que era lo mejor.

Si bien a Jace no le molestaba nada casarse con el amor de su vida, podía ver que ella se veía bastante incómoda al respecto.

Tres semanas pasaron desde que le habían contado a la mayor de las Fairchild, y ya se estaban casando.

Fue una boda pequeña. Solo asistieron sus familiares y amigos más íntimos, y algún que otro amigo de los invitados, fue en el patio convenientemente grande de Magnus, que por alguna razón nadie había visto antes.

Jace había vestido un horrible traje de gala con una incómoda corbata, que no se quito solo porque Maryse se la había anudado con mucho orgullo, y Clary no se había salvado de que entre sus madres e Isabelle le consiguieran el más hermoso de los vestidos dorados, que a pesar de que ella acepto a regañadientes, el rubio sabía que le había gustado, y también creía que se veía hermosa en él, aunque claro, él la vería hermosa aunque vistiera el más horroroso de los harapos.

Se la habían pasado sonriendo con nerviosismo e incomodidad, pero a la hora de intercambiar runas y anillos, por insistencia de Clary, lo hicieron con todo el amor brillando en sus miradas.

Después de eso ella estuvo mucho más sentimental, probablemente por esas hormonas de las que tanto hablaban las embarazadas, y se la pasó a lágrima suelta todo el resto de la ceremonia.

Apenas tocó la almohada esa noche, su noche de bodas, se quedo dormida, para desilusión de Jace, pero luego se levanto por la madrugada, a vomitar, y luego de eso su apetito sexual parecía considerablemente mayor a otras veces, por lo que no durmieron más en esa noche.

A medida que el vientre de su ahora esposa crecía, los nervios de él aumentaban, sus dudas salían a flote por mucho que él tratara de hundirlas, lidiaba muy bien con los síntomas de Clary, aunque le costaba un poco adaptarse a sus constantes cambios de humor, y cada vez que ella presentaba algún síntoma, el rubio solo podía incomodarse.

No habían vuelto a hablar acerca de la opinión de Jace respecto al embarazo, y era más bien como si Clary fuera una madre soltera, porque a pesar de que cuando ella pedía algo él se lo daba, y sostenía su cabello cuando vomitaba, y la ayudaba en todo lo que le pidiera, no iba a comprar cosas para el bebé con ella, no la acompañaba a los chequeos con Aleia, por alguna razón Clary y la joven bruja ahora se llevaban mucho mejor y su mujer prefería que fuera ella la que llevara su embarazo a pesar de ser una novata, no miraba nombres con ella, y nunca, ni una sola vez, había accedido a tocar su vientre para sentir al bebé.

Sabía que ese comportamiento suyo le causaba mucho dolor a Clary, pero no podía evitarlo, la sola idea de que iba a ser padre aun parecía muy lejana e improbable, aun no se lo acababa de creer.

¿Sería un buen padre?

¿Cómo sabría si lo era, siquiera?

No era tan apegado a Robert como para considerarlo su figura paterna número uno, ni tampoco con Luke, y aunque odiara admitirlo, al que por más tiempo había visto como su padre, era a Valentine.

¿Y qué tal si era cómo él?

El solo pensamiento lo hacía querer vomitar. Y por más que se prometía que nunca le alzaría la mano a su hijo, que nunca lo descuidaría o le mentiría, el pensamiento no lo abandonaba.

Los niños eran tan frágiles… una acción equivocada de él, o un solo descuido, los podría marcar de por vida, y no se sentía listo. Aunque… ¿cuándo se estaba listo, realmente?

Tal vez eso del cuando no importaba, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo.

¿Qué tal si hacía algo que arruinara la vida de su hijo, y Clary lo odiara?

No podría soportarlo, si bien ese hijo podía ser quien más los una, también podía ser su fin, aunque no debía pensar eso, se supone que los padres ponían primero a los hijos ¿no?

¿Pero cómo podía hacer para que su mundo girara en torno a su hijo ahora?

¿Cómo se convertiría en lo más importante de su vida cuando ahora lo incomodaba tanto?

¿Había una especie de proceso, o era cosa de a primera vista?

Dudaba que fuera lo segundo, había visto bebés muy bonitos, y ninguno le había causado ningún sentimiento en especial.

Pasaron los meses, y Clary cada vez dejaba notar más su condición, su vientre aumentaba, ahora usaba ropas distintas, y le costaba levantarse, sentarse, y subir y bajar por escaleras.

Aleia había pronosticado con su magia que sería una niña, y Jace no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Aunque un cálido sentimiento había empezado a brotar de su pecho con el pensamiento de que pudiera parecerse a Clary.

Era extraño para él, aunque Clary cada vez se veía más y más emocionada.

Alec se mudo al instituto por un tiempo en el séptimo mes de embarazo, emocionado por la niña que pronto nacería, rogando por ser el padrino, Clary ya había elegido a Aleia para ser la madrina debido a toda la ayuda que le estaba brindando en el embarazo, disgustando a Isabelle que lo acepto muy a regañadientes, así que a Jace le pareció concederle el capricho a Alec, convenciendo a Clary de hacerlo el padrino, demostrando por primera vez interés en su hija en camino.

Clary había estado muy hormonal en ese momento, señalándole contenta y entre lágrimas que era muy lindo que haya escogido un padrino para su pequeña. Jace había estado muy incomodo al respecto.

Kevin y el Herondale apenas se habían hablado en esos meses, Jace sabía que él estaba enojado por su comportamiento, ya que él no había podido disfrutar de cuando su pequeña estaba en el vientre de su progenitora, ya que no había sabido que era su hija, y lo consideraba un idiota por desperdiciar su oportunidad, prometiéndole que se iba a arrepentir en cuanto viera a su hija.

Jace sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota, ¡pero no lo podía evitar! Hacía todo lo posible por ocultar sus emociones para no preocupar a Clary, aunque estas salían en cierta forma, y esa forma era su evidente incomodidad a participar en cosas de la niña.

Ya para cuando faltaban dos semanas para el parto, Aleia decidió quedarse en el instituto por una temporada, por las dudas de que el parto se adelantara.

Se adelantó.

Faltando una semana para la fecha puesta, Clary rompió bolsa.

Había estado dormido cuando un grito desgarrador de su parte lo despertó.

Al principio se había quedado paralizado, hasta que ella le grito furiosa que fuera por Aleia.

Una vez que dejo todo en manos de una preparadísima Aleia, espero afuera del cuarto junto con todos los demás.

Kevin se la pasó quejándose de que con su fuerte unión parabatai podía sentir todo el dolor de Clary, Alec estaba en silencio frotándose las manos, Maryse hacia lo mismo, Isabelle caminaba de un lado a otro, poniendo a Jace más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Pasaron las peores dos horas de su vida, hasta que Aleia finalmente abrió la puerta y les permitió el pasó, jalando a Jace para que se colocara al lado de Clary, que cargaba un bultito envuelto en mantas en sus brazos, con una hermosa expresión en su rostro que nunca antes le había visto.

Escuchó al bultito gimotear levemente, y su corazón casi se paró.

Clary le chito dulcemente, buscando calmarla.

Luego su mirada cansada se posó en él.

-Mírala, Jace. ¿No es perfecta?- la giró para enseñársela.

Jace pensó que se podía morir ahí mismo.

Era preciosa, pequeña, frágil, inocente, con unos ricitos rubios adornando su cabecita y los mismos hermosos ojos de Clary.

Ojos que lo miraban fijamente, somnolientamente, y con algo de curiosidad.

Su boquita rosada se movía formando mohines adorables, sus ojitos verdes y cargados de inocencia se empezaron a aguar.

Y entonces soltó un agudo chillido, rompiendo a llorar.

Clary la abrazo contra su pecho y la meció, susurrándole cosas inaudibles con voz dulce.

-¿Quieres cargarla, Jace?- preguntó Aleia sonriente, dándose cuenta de su estado de embobamiento con la recién nacida.

-Yo… no sé como…- admitió, repentinamente odiándose por no prestar atención cuando su madre le explicaba cómo hacerlo.

-Siéntate junto a mí.- lo llamó Clary. Él hizo lo que le pedía. –Ahora… solo aférrala cuidadosamente contra ti.-

Y le mostro cómo hacerlo.

Jace, a pesar de que estaba demasiado absorto por la sensación que le producía sostener a la bebita en brazos, presto atención, y la sostuvo con cuidado contra su pecho.

La pequeña parecía malhumorada, y pensó divertido que había heredado el carácter de su madre. Se revolvía levemente como si no estuviera del todo cómoda con él, sus brazos gorditos se movían tocando todo a su alcance, mientras su carita empezaba a enrojecer, Jace por alguna razón entendió que iba a llorar, y se la devolvió a Clary antes de que eso pasara, no sin antes darle un pequeño besito en la frente.

Todos se acercaron a ver a la pequeña, Kevin por alguna razón ahora tenía a Raquel en sus brazos, que saludo a la pequeña y fue la primera que le sacó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

A Jace le dio vergüenza preguntar el nombre de su hija, vergüenza porque ya debería haberlo sabido, vergüenza porque debía haber ayudado a escoger, porque ahora se arrepentía, tal y como Kevin había pronosticado.

-Annaisa, Jace, se llama Annaisa Mellisse.- Clary no tuvo problema en contestarle. –Claro… si es que a ti te parece.- agregó.

Jace asintió.

-Me parece perfecto.- acaricio su mata de cabello dorado, a lo que la bebita pareció disgustada.

Era algo rencorosa, pensó con una punzada, parecía como si estuviera enojada con él por haberla ignorado los nueve meses que había estado en el interior de su madre, como si supiera todo y no lo perdonara tan fácilmente.

Aleia finalmente echo a todos y se retiro ella también, dejándolos solos a Annaisa, Clary y él.

Clary, que ahora estaba dándole el pecho a la pequeña, lo miró.

-No estoy enojada contigo.- dijo, sorprendiéndolo. –Te comprendo, sé que esto no es fácil para ti.- apretó suavemente su mano.

-No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento, Clary, yo…- ella no lo dejo continuar, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-Está bien.- se separó de él. –Luego habrá tiempo para disculpas, ahora estoy realmente que me muero de sueño.- bostezó.

-Puedes descansar, si se despierta, tratare de calmarla, aunque creo que solo la hare llorar peor, creo que no le agrado.- sonrió tristemente. –Aunque no la culpo, nunca le hable, ni quise sentirla, es normal que me vea como un desconocido…-

-Eres su padre, Jace.- padre, ahora entendía su real significado, ahora que había visto a su hija, al fruto de su amor, solo sentía deseos de protegerla y cuidarla. –Te perdonara.- aseguró Clary, volviendo a bostezar.

Pasaron unos minutos más y le tendió a la bebé, sin poder aguantar más el sueño.

La pequeña no estaba dormida, y miraba desconfiada a Jace, él la meció con cuidado, observándola sin tratar de disimular todo el amor y la ternura que ella le provocaba.

Poco a poco, la expresión de desconfianza del rostro de la bebita se disipo, mirándolo ahora solo con curiosidad.

-Haré que me perdones.- prometió, acariciando su carita, y ella está vez no lo rechazó.

fin.

De la tercera secuela ;D

MUCHAS GRAX POR SUS REVIEWS! :'D

Quise dejar la secuela hasta ahí... no sé porque xP

Qué les pareció? Horrible? Hermosa? Aceptable?

DÍGANLO EN UN REVIEW! OWO

No sé cuando subire la siguiente secuela... probablemente también sea larga y si q me da flojeraaa Dx

El capítulo de NG lo subire antes del lunes si es q no tengo ningún contratiempo cx Probablemente el fin de semana lul

Feliz navidad a los que les guste, a mí la verdad me dejo a gustar hace mucho... mi familia la celebra como si fuera el día de la joda, y ya no es divertido desde q ya no recibo regalos -.-

Los personajes de Cassandra Clare e.e

No olviden que las amo!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
